Chocolate Strawberry
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun sangat marah ketika di campakan oleh seorang Choi Siwon, dengan bisikan dari Heechul mereka sepakat untuk membalas dendam dengan menyewa seorang pacar sewaan yang di dapat dari sebuah selebaran tanpa tau jika di balik sandiwaranya itu akan membuat hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kacau karena seorang Kim Kibum/DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN/(BL)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : chocolate strawberry.

Cast : kibum x kyuhyun

Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon

Warning : hati-gati typo(s) masih ada.

.

.

.happy reding ^^

.

.

" Ah...sialan, ingin sekali aku makan dan ku kunyah otak bodohnya itu, berani-beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu denganku dan lebih memilih namja bergigi kelinci itu, sialan...brengsek kau choi siwon, kudoakan kau di tabrak truk gandeng di lindas hingga gepeng dan masuk ke neraka, orang sepertimu pantas mendapatkan hal seperti itu sialan...hosh...hosh..." teriak namja bersurai coklat itu mengamuk dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena aktifitasnya yang menguras tenaga di sebuah restoran yang terlihat sepi.

" ckckck...lagi-lagi kyu mengacak-acak restoranku, kenapa kau membawanya kesini sih hyung?" lihat bahkan pelanganku kabur semua karena takut celaka bila ada kyuhyun di sini" ucap pemuda mungil itu pada sosok cantik yang terlihat nyengir tak berdosa menatap ryeowook pemuda mungil itu yang kini terlihat memberengut lucu, terlihat sangat imut. Mungkin jika yesung melihatnya seperti itu bisa di pastikan ryeowook akan di kunci di kamarnya dan tak akan pernah di lepaskan lagi.

" biarkan saja kau tidak kasihan apa melihatnya banyak dicampakan pemuda akhir-akhir ini, dan yang terakhir ini berjalan lumayan lama makanya dia ngamuk seperti itu, kasian sekali kan nasibnya?" ucap pemuda cantik yang bernama kim heechul itu tertawa tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa prihatin berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

" kau bahkan terlihat senang melihat kyu seperti itu, lihat saja wajahmu itu aigoo..." ryeowook memutar matanya malas menatap heechul yang tengah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan binar berlebihan dan tertawa makin keras.

" yak...kalian ini kenapa malah senang sendiri tak kasian padaku, aku ini namja tampan limited idition yang sedang tersakiti, kalian benar-benar berhati batu ya, setidaknya tunjukan rasa setia kawan kalian padaku, kalian ini sangat tidak peka sekali, menyebalkan..." protes kyuhyun tak suka menatap kedua sahabatnya yang malah terlihat senang saat dirinya tengah meratap sedih dan gundah gulana seperti ini (red: ngamuk gak jelas).

" limited edition pantatku..." gumam heechul tak terima pasalnya yang pantas mendapat gelar limited edition adalah dirinya yang mulia kim heechul yang terhormat. Penyakit narsisnya kumat kurasa. Sementara ryeowook terlihat acuh. Malas juga mendengar ocehan kyuhyun sejak satu jam tadi, kalau dia mendengarnya lebih lama bisa-bisa telinganya mengalami pendarahan mendadak kayaknya.

" kau ini, duduklah aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang enak untukmu, apa kau tidak capek marah-marah terus" ucap ryeowook menepuk sofa merah tepat di sampingnya dan bangkit berdiri.

" kau benar, aku ke toilet sebentar aku akan membasuh wajahku dulu dan pipis" ucap kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan berjalan pelan menuju toilet. Mata ryeowook terlihat mengawasi punggung kyuhyun hingga menghilang di belokan.

" kau tau hyung, kurasa yang menderita di sini bukannya kyu tapi siwonnya, bertahan hampir enam bulan saja itu sudah menakjubkan, benarkan?" ucap ryeowook menatap heechul sambil nyengir.

" hahahaha kau benar, dia masih waras sampai saat ini saja mungkin sebuah keajaiban dari dewa" jawab heechul hiperbolis dan tertawa senang membayangkan penyiksaan seperti apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun pada siwon pria tampan idola di perusahaannya itu.

Tak sampai lima menit kyuhyun keluar dari toilet dengan memegang secarik kertas dengan dahi yang mengernyit, sepertinya dia tengah berpikir serius sekali.

" yak... Cho hentikan raut wajah bodohmu itu kau membuatku mulas saja" komentar heechul tidak suka.

" sialan kau, enak saja wajah tampan seperti ku di bilang membuat mulas, yang ada tuh wajah eunhyuk tuh baru benar" bela kyuhyun tak terima wajahnya di katai oleh manusia paling absurd sedunia.

" eh...hyung kau lihat ini masak ada orang iseng yang memasang selebaran aneh di toilet wookie, coba kau lihat" kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas yang tadi di pegangnya kepada heechul. Heechul menerimanya, penasaran juga apa yang membuat si evil ini begitu tertarik.

Setelah membaca selebaran itu manik heechul menyipit dan menampilkan seringaian nakal ke arah kyuhyun.

" apa...kenapa matamu menakutkan seperti itu, kim heechul..." teriak kyuhyun gugup juga di tatap seperti itu, jangan sampai kim heechul jadi naksir dirinya, celaka duabelas, itu musibah dan kiamat bagi kyuhyun. Heechul menatap geram ke arah kyuhyun sambil memukulnya tak suka.

" panggil aku hyung dasar evil" teriaknya tak terima dengan ketidaksopanan kyuhyun yang sudah mendarah daging itu.

" habisnya tatapan matamu mencurigakan dan terlihat seram hyung" bela kyuhyun dan hampir saja dia mendapat pukulan kedua dari heechul.

" kau lihat ini, kau bisa memakai ini untuk membalas choi siwon itu, lagipula tidakkah kau rasa ini menyenangkan" ucap heechul berusaha menyesatkan kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun masih menatapnya curiga. Sementara heechul menampilkan wajah sok seriusnya.

" benar juga sih, tapi tidak...tidak...aku tidak mau bagaimana jika yang datang adalah om om tua mesum, aku gg mau di nodai aku kan masih polos" ucap kyuhyun sok imut dengan ekspresi menjijikan menatap heechul.

" hentikan kau membuatku muntah saja,dasar..., lagipula kau sendirikan sudah om om jadi berhentilah bersikap yang tidak pada tempatnya" cemooh heechul kemudian dengan nada santai tak peduli.

" jika aku om om apa sebutan yang pantas untukmu hyung, kakek...ah benar kakek heechul hahaha...setidaknya aku lebih muda darimu kakek" cerocos kyuhyun tak terima di katai om om oleh heechul, ayolah usianya saja baru menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun lagipula dia masih terlihat imut dan mengemaskan seperti anak sma.

" apa kau bilang, kemari kau evil, dasar mulutmu memang pantas dimasukan ke tempat sampah cho" teriak heechul ikutan tidak terima di katai kakek-kakek oleh kyuhyun bocah evil itu.

" ayo kesini aku tak takut denganmu kakek" ejek kyuhyun lagi semakin membuat heechul murka. Tanpa menunggu lagi heechul meraih rambut kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan sayang, senyum menyeramkan menghiasi wajahnya.

" yak..appo...awas kau" ringis kyuhyun merasakan sakit di kepalanya tak tinggal diam kyuhyunpun balas menjambak heechul dan berakhir mereka saling jambak dan cakar-cakaran seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

" yak apa-apaan kalian berhenti berkelahi dan merusak restoranku" teriak ryeowook yang kaget melihat dua sahabatnya saling menguarkan hawa membunuh, serta mengacak-acak meja dan kursi hingga berpindah dari tempatnya.

" hentikan hyung, kyu...apa yang kalian lakukan, kalian bisa merusak restoranku brengsek..." ucap ryeowook garang berlari mencoba melerai mereka. Mendengar teriakan ryeowook kyuhyun dan heechul berhenti berkelahi, kini mata mereka berdua menatap ryeowook tidak terima di katai pemuda imut itu.

" apa kau bilang aku brengsek" tanya heechul tak terima.

" yak kim ryeowook apa kau tidak salah yang brengsek itu dia saja bukan aku" ucap kyuhyun nyinyir sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah heechul.

" kalian berdua sama-sama brengseknya dan tidak waras, berhenti menghancurkan restoranku" teriak ryeowook ikutan emosi.

" apa..." ucap keduanya kaget di katai seperti itu oleh ryeowook yang sekalipun tak pernah mengumpat.

" kau pasti mati kim ryeowook" desis heechul mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya. Dan berakhirlah dengan ketiga sahabat itu terlibat aksi anarkis yang saling menjambak, mencakar bahkan tak pelak juga aksi gigit mengigit, benar-benar khas ibu-ibu labil yang tengah terlibat perkelahian akibat berebut barang diskonan di mall.

Tampak dua orang pelanggan mulai memasuki restoran itu dan berhenti ketika mata mereka menatap pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu.

" sedang apa mereka?" tanya yang lebih pendek pada orang yang di sebelahnya.

" entahlah baekyun hyung, mereka terlihat menakutkan" balas pemuda kelewat putih itu menatap ngeri melihat aksi mengancam jiwa yang di lakukan oleh ketiga orang dewasa itu.

" sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sehunna, aku merasakan hawa tak enak disini, kajja" ucap baekyun menarik tangan sehun menjauhi restoran itu sambil menenangkan bulu kuduknya yang tiba-tiba merinding disko.

" yak hentikan..." teriak ryeowook akhirnya menghentikan perkelahian tak beralasan ketiganya, mereka saling tatap satu sama lainnya dengan nafas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan. Tiba-tiba heechul tertawa nyaring di ikuti oleh keduanya yang saling menilai penampilan masing-masing yang terlihat habis terkena bencana alam.

" kita benar-benar konyol, hah...kecantikanku jadi berkurang deh" gumam heechul menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bekas kemerahan di sekitar leher dan wajah mereka berdua serta baju yang sobek di sana sini, dengan panik heechul mengambil kaca mencoba memastikan wajahnya masih utuh atau sudah berkurang separuh.

" aku capek dan juga lapar, wookie hyung mana katanya kau akan membuatkanku sesuatu" ucap kyuhyun menatap ryeowook dan menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa.

" ah...aku lupa aku membuatkan kue enak namanya chocolate larva, enak sekali kalian pasti suka" ucapnya ceria dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah kue yang sejak tadi menjadi saksi bisu perkelahian mereka, sebuah kue berwarna gelap tanpa hiasan apapun yang di letakan begitu saja tadi oleh sang pembuat.

" wah ini pasti enak" teriak kyuhyun senang dan mulai mengambil garpu yang di sodorkan ryeowook pada masing-masing orang.

" kau harus lihat ini" ucap ryeowook lagi membela kue itu dan aroma strawberry menguar di udara hingga selai merah strawberry keluar dari kue itu seperti lelehan lahar panas dan terasa enak sekali di mulut.

" ini enak..." teriak heechul dan kyuhyun secara bersamaan. Akhirnya ketiganyapun makan kue itu dengan canda dan tawa, mentertawai wajah konyol masing-masing dan keadaan mereka terlihat mengenaskan. Bahkan mereka Seolah melupakan perkelahian mengancam jiwa yang di lakukan mereka tadi.

Mereka adalah sahabat yang akan tetap rukun meski berkelahi sedemikian rupa, mereka akan saling memaafkan satu sama lain jika mereka bersalah, mereka akan ikut menangis jika ada salah satu yang tersakiti dan mereka akan tertawa bersama jija bahagia, bukankah persahabatan itu indah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maunya sih publish pas aca event desember ceria kihyun bulan depan, berhubung ide udah muncul dan takut basi di otak akhirnya di muntahkan aja deh hehehe

Ini masih awalnya chap depan bakal jadi pertemuan dari couple paling favorit deh jreng...jreng...jreng "Kibum x Kyuhyun" hahaha #lebe ya emang

Jika review ok akan terus lanjut kalau gg ok ntaran aja deh di lanjutnya.

Ok di tunggu reviewnya ya

Pai ^^pai


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : chocolate strawberry.

Cast : kibum x kyuhyun

Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon

Warning : hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.

.

.

.happy reading ^^

.

.

Siang itu restoran ryeowook terlihat sepi karena jam makan siang sudah lewat dari beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya satu dua pengunjung yang terlihat masih betah dan duduk-duduk santai di sana, terlihat beberapa orang mahasiswa terlihat asyik bercengkrama dan bercanda, namun yang menjadikan siang itu menjadi tidak biasa dan tidak wajar adalah penampakan tiga orang namja berstatus uke saling duduk berdampingan, terlihat tenang dan damai tidak seperti biasanya, dengan ketiga pasang mata yang masih terfokus ke arah pintu.

" aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil hyung" ucap kyuhyun pesimis dengan raut wajah gegana, gelisah, galau dan merana akan nasibnya hari itu.

" aishh...kau ini, tidak biasanya kau pesimis seperti ini kyu, dan berhentilah bersikap tidak tenang aku jadi ikutan gelisah nih" ucap heechul tidak suka melayangkan sebuah protes kecil.

" ngmong-ngmong bagaimana jika yang datang nanti namja parubaya yang jelek, gendut, mesum dan juga sedikit dekil" ryeowook mengompori kyuhyun dengan wajah innocentnya menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan nada biasa kemudian berbubah menjadi panik dengan kemungkinan yang di ucapkannya sendiri. ucapan ryeowook terasa tajam menusuk di telinga ketiganya, bahkan ryeowookpun ngeri mendengarnya. Ketiganya saling tatap dalam diam berusaha mencerna kata-kata dari ryeowook sampai...

" Andweeeeee...aku tidak mau" teriak kyuhyun histeris membayangkan wajah mesum om om senang yang akan datang melewati pintu restoran ryeowook dengan senyum lima jarinya yang terlihat horor dan menjijikan di mata ketiganya yang mulai ikut menghayal parah seperti kyuhyun.

" yak...wookie kenapa kau berkata seperti itu aku jadi membayangkan hal yang menyeramkan nih" jerit heechul ikutan paranoid dan tidak terima.

" akukan tak tau hyung aku juga ngeri membayangkannya tapi kan aku cuma mengatakan "jika" belum tentu juga kan seperti itu jadinya" bela ryeowook dan berakhir dengan perang mulut dan saling meneriaki satu sama lain hingga beberapa pengujung mulai menatap mereka aneh.

" aku akan membatalkannya, aku tidak mau jika harus berpura-pura pacaran dengan om om senang" teriak kyuhyun menjabaki rambutnya sendiri dan mulai mengambil ponselnya berniat membatalkan rencana mereka yang kini terlihat mulai berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

" kau mau apa kyu?!" tanya ryeowook saat melihat gelagat aneh kyuhyun yang hendak memencet sebuah nomor di ponselnya.

" menelpon agen sewanya" jawab kyuhyun polos dan menatap mereka bertiga.

" dan menghancurkan rencana kita, kau tidak boleh melakukannya ingat rencana balas dendam kita kyu!" teriak heechul dan berniat merebut ponsel yang berada di tangan kyuhyun.

" dan mengorbankan hidupku hancur dengan om om senang, tidak..aku tak akan sudi, matipun aku tak sudi hyung" teriak kyuhyun pake urat berusaha mempertahankan ponselnya dari jamahan tangan heechul.

" wookie, bantu aku?!" teriak heechul lagi menatap ryeowook yang berdiri cemas di sebelah mereka berdua.

" kalian berdua hentikan, yak...aigoo...jangan seperti ini jangan lagi, kim heechul cho kyuhyun, cukup" teriak ryeowook keras menghentikan acara saling rebut kedua namja bar bar berstatus uke yang tak ada manis-manisnya itu. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan kegiatan menguras tenaga itu yang kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi anarkis.

" duduk" perintah ryeowook dan langsung di turuti keduanya, mereka tak akan mengulangi kesalahan lagi dengan membuat si kecil ryeowookie ngamuk dan berakhir dengan perkelahian konyol seperti tempo hari.

" tenanglah kau jangan terlalu berpikir konyol kyu, bukankah waktu kau menelpon agennya kau mengatakan semua kriteriamu pada mereka, jadi tidak mungkin mereka memberikan om om senang seperti kata ryeowook tadi, jika memang seperti itu kau bisa membatalkan kontrak dengan mereka karena tidak bekerja secara profesional beres kan" ucap heechul panjang lebar mencoba meracuni kyuhyun dengan pemikirannya yang entah kenapa terdengar cukup menyakinkan dan masuk akal di telinga kyuhyun.

" kau benar hyung, baiklah aku akan menunggu dan menuruti seperti apa katamu, ini semua gara-gara wookie sih, aku jadi membayangkan hal yang menakutkan" kyuhyun menatap wookie dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

" hehehe mianhe kyu aku tidak bermaksud, entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku" ucap ryeowook nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapinya.

" emh...maaf apa ada di antara kalian yang bernama cho kyuhyun" sela seorang namja super tinggi membuyarkan obrolan tidak berguna mereka. Refleks ketiganya menatap makhluk tiang yang berdiri menjulang di depan ketiga namja idiot yang saling mengagakan mulutnya hingga jatuh ke atas meja saking takjubnya melihat penampakan makhluk yang ada di depannya ini.

" kyuhyun...hahahahaha...kami tidak kenal yang namanya kyuhyun, benar kan hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan tawa sumbang yang terdengar aneh dan wajah setengah pucat menatap ryeowook dan heechul meminta bantuan.

" oh tuhan cabut saja nyawaku, kenapa kau sungguh baik kenapa cepat sekali saat kau mengabulkan fantasi buruk kami tadi" batin kyuhyun nelangsa saat melihat makhluk tiang yang nyengir menampilkan raut wajah super idiotnya. Namun heechul dan ryeowook tidak sependapat dengan kyuhyun, tanpa sadar dua-duanya malah menunjuk kyuhyunlah yang sedang di cari namja kelebihan kalsium itu. Kyuhyun mendelik.

" terkutuklah kalian duo kim idiot" jerit kyuhyun dalam hati.

" ah...baguslah aku kesulitan menemukan tempat ini kuharap kalian tidak menunggu terlalu lama" balasnya dengan senyum sepuluh jarinya yang seakan bisa merobek mulutnya hingga kepipi tembus ke kepala, hiperbolis memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

" huhuhuhu...aku tidak mau" tiba-tiba kyuhyun menangis pilu dan kedua kim idiot yang seakan membatu mulai mencair dan melihat kyuhyun yang menangis konyol.

" kyu aku ikut prihatin, sungguh..." ucap ryeowook ikut berkaca-kaca, sungguh dia tidak tega melihat temannya mendapat manusia langkah macam orang yang duduk di depannya ini. Heechul berdehem seolah mengerti kebingungan manusia dengan wajah bodoh tingkat akut yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

" maaf sebelumnya, namaku kim heechul dan kau?!" heechul memulai seolah kini dia sedang ikut casting sebuah drama picisan yang berperan sebagai eksekutif muda yang akan bertransaksi mengenai tender bernilai jutaan won.

" lee kwang soo imnida" jawabnya sedikit kikuk sedikit-sedikit dia mencuri lihat kearah kyuhyun yang semakin histeris saat kwang soo menatapnya.

" apa kau benar dari agen pacar sewaan?!" tanya heechul kemudian dan di balas anggukan kwang soo dan di susul dengan jeritan tidak terima kyuhyun.

" yak...kyu bisa kau hentikan tangisanmu, kau bisa merusak gendang telingaku tau" teriak heechul ikut menjerit tidak suka juga bila si evil ini menangis, bahkan saat menjeritpun kyuhyun menempelkan mulutnya di telinga heechul, sekali evil tetaplah evil.

" katakan ini tidak mungkin, katakan ini mimpi, oh masa depanku...?!" lanjut kyuhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas seakan rohnya akan di cabut oleh dewa kematian tidal lama lagi.

" apa dia baik-baik saja" tanya kwang soo ngeri menatap kyuhyun yang menangis seakan dia telah kehilangan negaranya.

" aku tidak baik-baik saja apa kau buta" teriak kyuhyun kesal seraya mendelik pada kwang soo dan membuat nyali namja tak bersalah itu menyusut hingga sebiji jagung.

" kwang soo-sii, langsung saja apa kau benar orang yang di kirim agen pacar sewaan itu untuk membantu temanku cho kyuhyun?!" tanya heechul to the point, sungguh heechul tak tahan dengan tangisan kyuhyun yang seakan memecahkan gendang telinganya dan bisa saja kepalanya akan meletus jika tak segera di hentikan.

Jika memang benar kwang soo itu pacar sewaan untuk kyuhyun, heechul harus mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan kyuhyun, meskipun kwang soo bukan om om mesum, sungguh heechul tak mau kyuhyun berpasangan dengan namja yang kelihatan lebih idiot dari si kepala besar kim yesung.

Namun jawaban kwang soo mengagetkan ketiga namja uke itu yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata menakutkan.

" bu.. ...aku hanya di suruh mampir kemari untuk menyampaikan pada kalian bahwa orang yang kalian sewa sedikit terlambat karena suatu urusan dan kebetulan aku sedang berada di sekitar sini" ucapnya sedikit tergagap takut-takut seperti melihat pembunuh yang akan segera datang dan memutilasinya. Tangis kyuhyun langsung berhenti seketika di gantikan oleh senyum cerah. Ketiga uke itu saling tatap satu sama lain dengan raut bahagia.

" Banzai..." ucap ketiganya konyol dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan terangkat keatas seolah merayakan suatu hal istimewa yang mengembirakan.

" hahahahaha maaf karena membuatmu takut, kwang soo-sii, tapi bisakah kau memberi tahuku bagaimana dia, orang yang akan menjadi calonku" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar menyebarkan bintang-bintang kecil di matanya, berusaha mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari kwang soo, hanya untuk memastikan jika yang datang bukanlah om om senang selanjutnya.

" apakah dia masih mudah" tanya heechul mengikuti jejak kyuhyun menumpukan tubuhnya di atas meja menatap kwang soo dengan binar mata seperti kyuhyun.

" apakah dia ganteng?!" tanya uke selanjutnya, kim ryeowook yang mengikuti jejak ketiga sahabatnya.

Membuat kwang soo menjauhkan dirinya dari terkaman (?) ke tiga namja imut namun mengerikan dengan otak yang hanya separuh itu.

" dd..dia masih mudah dan juga tampan kok" ucap kwang soo semakin ngeri melihat pemandangan mata berbinar ketiga makhluk imut setengah gila di depannya.

" Banzai..." teriak mereka lagi kali ini dengan berdiri seraya mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi.

" selamat untukmu kyu hahaha" tawa ryeowook ikutan senang tidak peduli dengan kwang soo lagi.

" terima kasih" balas kyuhyun tertawa sementara heechul menepuk bahu kyuhyun dan ikut tertawa juga dengan pose seperti pahlawan bertopeng, konyol dan terlihat aneh.

" mm...maaf.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, permisi" ucap kwang soo undur diri merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan melihat ketiga namja uke itu yang tertawa membahana seperti orang gila.

" ah baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" ucap ketiganya tersadar dan membungkukkan badannya sopan, seolah bukan mereka saja, tentu saja efek senang bisa bermacam-macam. Dan inilah efek senang dari ketiganya, jika behini efek ketika senang bagaimana saat mereka sedang mengamuk (?). Tanpa menunggu lama kwang soo terbirit keluar dari restoran ryeowook, samar-samar masih mendengar teriakan ketiganya yang mengatakan untuk datang lagi.

Buru-buru kwang soo mengeluarkan ponselnya cepat menekan kombinasi angka yang di hapalnya di luar kepala.

Tut...

Tut...

Tut...

Tepat dering ketiga telponnya terangkat yang mendengarkan suara berat seseorang.

" kibummie sebaiknya kau hati-hati kurasa clientmu kali ini cukup aneh dan tidak waras, tidak...sangat tidak waras mereka terlihat berbahaya dan nyaris seperti orang gila...sebaiknya kau keluar dari pekerjaan ini dan serahkan pada yang lebih senior, sayangilah nyawamu kibumie" ucap kwang soo membara masih tersisa ketakutan dalam nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia mengalami trauma akut.

" apa yang kau bicarakan hyung kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya kibum sedikit khawatir dan heran mendengar nada bicara kwang soo.

" apa kau sudah sampai, sebaiknya kau batalkan saja demi keselamatanmu kibummie mereka sangat menakutkan" teriak kwang soo histeris.

" kau aneh hyung, aku sudah sampai kita sambung lain kali ok" balas kibum tidak mengindahkan perkataan kwang soo.

" kibumie, kim kibum... semoga tuhan melindungimu kim kibum" ucap kwang soo seraya berdoa.

Sementara kibum berjalan santai menuju restoran ryeowook. Di lihatnya tiga orang pemuda manis yang duduk dengan senyum sejuta wattnya menatap senang ke arah kibum.

" kim kibum-sii" tanya kyuhyun tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya.

" cho kyuhyun-sii" balasnya. Dan seakan puas dengan pilihan agen pacar sewaan mereka bertiga saling menatap seolah mengatakan " makhluk tuhan" karena dalam kamus mereka orang tampan nyaris sempurna saja yang akan mendapat gelar "makhluk tuhan" sementara bagi mereka yang tidak tampan (haha) seperti kwang soo adalah " makhluk terkutuk" #poor kwang soo.

Melihat gelagat aneh ketiga namja itu kibum mengernyitkan dahinya seolah otak jeniusnya mampu mencerna pesan terakhir kwang soo tadi kibum menghela nafasnya perlahan.

" sepertinya akan merepotkan" bisiknya dalam hati.

TBC

Hehehe berhubung Lizz merasa kesindir dikit alhasil semua ff Lizz bakal Lizz update terus mulai dari sekarang biarlah ntar pas event desember ceria kihyun Lizz bakal buat ff kihyun lagi yang lebih cetar membahenol hahaha

Dan yang menantikan pangeran musim dingin Lizz bakal update sekitar hari minggu kalau gak hari sabtu.

Oh ya satu lagi maafkan saya kwang soo oppa dan para fansnya saya gak bermaksud menistakan oppa #bungkuk-bugkuk

Ok di tunggu reviewnya...^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon**

 **Warning : boy x boy, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun sangat marah ketika di campakan oleh seorang choi siwon, dengan bisikan dari heechul mereka sepakat untuk membalas dendam dengan menyewa seorang pacar sewaan yang di dapat dari sebuah selebaran bagaimanakah aksi cho kyuhyun dalam pembalasan dendamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ketiga namja Berstatus uke itu diam terpaku menatap makhluk imut berwajah dingin di depannya. Dan tak berapa lama mereka mengeluarkan smirk saling bertatapan puas akan bentuk " mahluk tuhan" yang ada di depannya yang kini balas menatap mereka dengan sedikit jengah.

" bisa kita mulai sekarang, dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu" ucap kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

" maaf maaf kibum-ssi, kami tak ada maksud, baiklah kita mulai saja, apa kau tak keberatan jika kita mulai dari dinner bersama di rumahku, atau kita juga bisa memulainya dari kamarku, misalnya" ucap heechul bertopang dagu seraya mengedip pelan dengan senyum genit menatap kibum seolah ingin menelanjangi pemuda tampan yang terlihat mempesona itu di matanya.

Pletak...

" ya..appo, ini sakit evil, kau mau mati ya" ucap heechul menyipitkan matanya seraya mengeram pelan menatap kyuhyun si pelaku pemukulan itu yang menampilkan wajah datar menyebalkannya.

" siapa suruh kau mengodanya, dia ini milikku kenapa kau malah mengundangnya untuk bercinta denganmu chullie, jika kau mau, cari saja "makhluk tuhan" yang lainnya, DIA adalah milikku, aissh" ucap kyuhyun bersidekap dengan tangan di depan dada yang terlipat sambil menekankan kata dia dan menunjuk kibum sebagai miliknya dengan nada marah sedikit geram.

" aku tidak keberatan jika harus melakukannya dengan kalian berdua sekaligus" ujar kibum menyeringai menatap kedua uke yang terbelalak menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda, Ekspresi senang milik heechul dan ekspresi horor milik kyuhyun.

Pletak...

" wah dia benar-benar seorang cassanova kecil" gumam ryeowook takjub dengan jawaban pemuda tampan yang terlihat sangat jauh lebih mudah darinya dan teman-temannya terlihat jelas jika usia pemuda itu mungkin terpaut delapan atau tujuh tahun darinya.

" enak saja kau mau bercinta dengan kami berdua kau pikir kau siapa bocah, merasa tampan hah... lagipula disini aku yang membayarmu kenapa kau malah menawarkan dirimu pada nenek sihir ini" teriak kyuhyun nyinyir memukul kibum sekali lagi dengan sendok dan berkacak pingang sambil ngomel-ngomel tak terima.

"Aishhh..." desis kibum mengusap kepalanya pelan sambil melempar tatapan membunuh kearah kyuhyun sungguh kibum tak suka jika di katai bocah.

" kyu berhenti bersikap anarkis dan menganiyayanya, kalau kau tidak mau biar aku yang mengantikanmu, sungguh aku tak keberatan dan sangat rela sekali" ucap heechul menawarkan diri dengan wajah ikhlas. Dan seketika aura mengerikan mengelilingi restoran itu, kyuhyun mendekat ke arah heechul dengan tiba-tiba menampilkan wajah seramnya yang entah sejak kapan tangannya mulai mengengam pisau daging yang teracung mengerikan di tangan kanannya, entah dari mana dia dengan mudah mendapat pisau sebesar itu.

" apa kau bilang, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas chullie-ah bisa kau ulangi" bisik kyuhyun seduktif seraya menyeringai membuat wajahnya mirip dengan hantu "kuchiyose onna" yang berasal dari jepang yang akan dengan sadis merobek mulut heechul dan terlihat semakin menyeramkan bila kyuhyun yang memerankannya karena sungguh sangat cocok dengannya.

Glup...

Heechul menelan ludah keluh dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah kyuhyun yang tidak ada sesenti dari wajahnya saking dekatnya.

" eh...aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kau salah dengar kayaknya kyunnie hehehe, bisakah kau menjauhkan pisau ini dariku, kurasa ini sangat tajam dan kelihatan berbahaya, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang kyulnnie untuk berkencan misalnya agar kalian bisa lebih dekat nantinya" ucapnya dengan nada manis mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan di depan kyuhyun sambil mendorong pisau daging yang ada dalam gengaman kyuhyun agar sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya, jujur heechul sedikit ngeri melihatnya sampai keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung terlihat mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

" ah... kau benar hyung, ayo kita pergi kibum" ucap kyuhyun ceria lagi seolah hantu kuchiyose onna telah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat kyuhyun meletakan pisau daging besar itu di meja seraya menarik kibum untuk keluar dari restoran milik ryeowook. Seakan kibum adalah anak anjing yang tersesat dan dalam sekejab aura hitam itu kini menghilang dari peredaran udara.

" huft...dia sangat menyeramkan, kau lihat wajahnya ryeowookie kukira dia benar-benar akan memengalku tadi" ucap heechul sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

" wah...daebak...dapat darimana dia pisau daging sebesar ini" gumam ryeowook menatap takjub benda yang berkilat dan tajam itu yang kini berada di tangannya.

" entahlah tapi tatapannya tadi sangat menakutkan, kupikir aku akan berakhir tadi" balas heechul bergidik ngeri.

" tumben sekali hyung, kau terlihat gugup, tidak biasanya raja iblis takut dengan setan kecil?!" ucap ryeowook memberi sedikit nada mengejek dalam suaranya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan heechul yang terlihat terperangah kaget tak terima dengan ucapannya.

" ya...ryeowookie sialan apa yang kau katakan" ucap heechul kesal mengacak surainya dan mengejar ryeowook untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas namja yang duduk tenang di samping kemudinya itu, kyuhyun akui memang wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan jika di lihat dan akan semakin tampan jika di lihat berulang-ulang seolah ketampanannya tidak akan pernah habis.

" terpesona oh?! apa aku setampan itu kyu?!" tanya kibum tanpa menoleh menebak tepat sasaran, rasa panas kini mulai menjalari pipinya kala dia tau kibum sedang memergokinya namun rasa malu itu seketika berubah saat mendengar kibum memanggilnya dengan formal tanpa embel-embel ssi atau hyung, kyuhyun sangat yakin jika usia kibum jauh di bawahnya.

" berapa usiamu?!" tanya kyuhyun tak mengubris ucapan kibum mengajukan pertanyaan berusahan mengalihkan fokus.

" apa kau juga ingin tau berapa ukuran celana dalamku, atau ukuran sepatuku, atau..." ucap kibum tenang sambil menatap kyuhyun dan kata-katanya terpotong tiba-tiba saat mendengar nada tak sabar yang di keluarkan oleh kyuhyun.

" jawab saja tidak susah kan" ucap kyuhyun dengan tak sabar.

" dua puluh lima" jawab kibum pada akhirnya dan mengalihkan lahi tatapannya melihat keluar, kyuhyun mengernyit aneh dan menatap kibum tajam.

" apa?!" balas kibum menatap kyuhyun dan menyerah pada akhirnya seolah kyuhyun bisa mengetahui jika dia sedang berbohong.

" dua puluh tiga" lanjutnya kemudian.

" berikan ktpmu" ucap kyuhyun menadahkan tangan kirinya meminta ktp kibum.

" ok...ok...aku sembilan belas tahun kau puas" ucap kibum merasa bodoh karena ketauan telah berbohong dan menyamarkan umur yang sebenarnya.

" ya tuhan mereka sudah gila kenapa mereka mengirim seorang bocah padaku, kalau seperti ini rencanaku pasti gagal, god...sungguh sialan" runtuk kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Kibum yang mendengar omongan kyuhyun diam dengan aura aneh.

Sungguh kibum sangat membeci jika dia di katai bocah. Tiba-tiba kibum meraih kemudi kyuhyun membanting stir ke arah kiri dan dengan cepat menginjak rem secara mendadak.

" yak apa-apaan ka..." teriakan kyuhyun terhenti dengan tiba-tiba saat sebuah benda basah beraroma memabukan itu menempel pada bibirnya, memaksa. Kibum meraup bibir kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar, melumatnya bergantian atas dan bawah hingga membuat kyuhyun mendesah pada akhirnya, kibum semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga kyuhyun terhanyut oleh belaian memabukan dari benda kenyal tak bertulang miliknya. Oh sungguh kyuhyun akan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri kenapa bocah ini begitu pandai dalam berciuman. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat ciuman itu terlepas dan iris selelehan caramelnya menatap manik gelap itu yang kini terlihat berbinar dengan sebuah seringgai tercetak jelas di bibir merah miliknya.

" bocah oh...apa seorang bocah bisa membuatmu mendesah seperti itu?!" ejek kibum melirik kyuhyun yang kini tengah merona hebat dengan wajah merah padam.

" yak...kau dasar ku..." lagi-lagi omongan kyuhyun terpotong.

" jangan pernah mengataiku bocah atau aku akan menelanjangimu dan bercinta denganmu sepuasnya" ucap kibum lagi dengan nada mengancam sambil menatap kyuhyun serius. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi kyuhyun diam dan melanjukan mobilnya kembali.

" dasar sial berani-beraninya dia mengancamku. Dan berhentilah berdetak cepat dasar jantung bodoh bisa-bisanya kau berdetak dengan kecepatan tidak normal seperti ini" marah kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kibum menatap kyuhyun sekilas dan kembali menyeringai.

" sepertinya aku tak akan bosan" gumamnya lagi dan memfokuskan tatapannya kembali ke jalan beraspal.

TBC

See you next chap ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon**

 **Warning : boy x boy, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun sangat marah ketika di campakan oleh seorang choi siwon, dengan bisikan dari heechul mereka sepakat untuk membalas dendam dengan menyewa seorang pacar sewaan yang di dapat dari sebuah selebaran bagaimanakah aksi cho kyuhyun dalam pembalasan dendamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Pagi itu terdengar bunyi alarm kodok berwarna hijau yang bergetar nyaring tepat di samping meja nakasnya di sebelah tempat tidurnya, terlihat gundukan besar yang bergelung dalam selimut mulai bergerak dan mengeplak kepala kodok itu keras tanpa perikekodokan dan bunyi menyebalkan menurut telinganya itu akhirnya berhenti dan hilang, perlahan sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik selimut dengan mata setengah terbuka dia menguap lebar seakan ingin menyedot dunia ke dalam mulutnya, di lihatnya jam kodok kecil itu yang menunjukan pukul tujuh tepat.

" sialan, aku akan terlambat kalau seperti ini" teriak kyuhyun dengan mata yang membelalak panik terdengar sedikit kalang kabut hingga kakinya tanpa sengaja tersangkut pada selimutnya sendiri yang sudah acak-acakan mengakibatkan dia jatuh terjerembab dan dengan mulus dahinya mencium ujung pinggiran meja.

" what the hell, dasar meja sialan" umpatnya seraya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada meja yang tak berdosa itu seraya mengusap dahinya yang nyut-nyutan dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan segala keributan yang selalu mewarnai pagi harinya seperti biasa.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" ada apa dengan dahimu, kyu warnanya sungguh artistik sekali" ucap heechul berusaha menahan tawanya saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap benjol merah agak keunguan yang menghias dahi kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun hanya mengerutu pelan mendengar ejekan heechul, sungguh paginya sangat buruk sekali di tambah dengan kesialannya bertemu dengan si mulut bawel milik heechul.

" pagi semuanya..." teriak taeyoon gadis cantik yang terlihat awet muda itu menyapa kyuhyun dan heechul yang berniat menaiki lift yang sama dengan mereka.

" oh...kyu ad...?!" pertanyaan taeyoon terputus saat mendengar jawaban cepat kyuhyun yang mengandung senyawa sulfur sianida yang mematikan dan mampu membunuhnya dalam sekali hirup.

" jangan lihat, jangan tanya, jangan berisik dan diam saja" sela kyuhyun dengan raut wajah jutek seramnya, seseram hantu kuburan seketika membungkam mulut taeyoon, melihat itu heechul hanya terkikik geli.

" pagi kyu, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kupikir setelah kejadian itu kau akan terlihat sedikit berbeda" ucap siwon memamerkan senyum jokernya, buru-buru kyuhyun merapikan poninya agar menutupi dahi berwarna ungunya agar tidak di lihat oleh siwon dan mendelik lebar mendengar sapaan hangat di pagi harinya dari orang yang paling tidak ingin di temuinya saat ini.

" apa yang kau pikirkan tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu cemas dengan keadaanku, jika kau beranggapan aku akan mati bunuh diri karena kau, sepertinya kau salah dan kupikir aku telah mengecewakanmu karena aku masih baik-baik saja, oh ya siwon-ssi jangan terlalu mengagap tinggi dirimu sendiri itu memuakan" ucap kyuhyun sarkastik menatap siwon puas dengan jawabannya tadi dan melengang pergi dengan dagu terangkat angkuh menegaskan bahwa dia buka Laki-laki yang bisa di hina dan di rendahkan begitu saja, kyuhyun meninggalkan lorong panjang itu dengan perasaan yang lebih kacau dari sebelumnya, bisa di pastikan jika sedetik lebih lama lagi kyuhyun akan meledak dan siap melemparkan sebuah torpedo pada wajah memuakannya, sungguh kyuhyun ingin memakan dan mengunyah kepala tak berotak milik siwon, kyuhyun heran kenapa dulu dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria bodoh tak berotak sepertinya.

" apa-apaan dia, cih menyebalkan sekali gayanya dasar sialan" gerutu kyuhyun sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

" wah kyu tidak ku sangkah kau akan berbicara seperti itu, kau keren sekali sampai-sampai tak menangis saat bertemu dengannya" ucap heechul yang mengekor di belakangnya di ikuti oleh taeyeon yang bungkam saat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun di urungkan saat melihat tatapan tajam mata kyuhyun yang terasa sangat menusuk mengingat kata-kata kyuhyun tadi pagi dan demi keselamatan nyawanya tidak ada salahnya untuk menuruti kata-kata itu sekali lagi.

 _ **" jangan lihat, jangan tanya, jangan berisik dan diam saja"**_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang di sebuah bangku di taman yang tak jauh dari kantornya sepulang dia kerja, dia menunggu hampir lima belas menit menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya, kyuhyun sedang kesal hari ini dan benar-benar ingin menangis namun apa daya dia adalah namja dan pantang untuk meneteskan air, tapi sungguh melihat siwon dan sungmin yang menampilkan kemesraan di depannya tanpa sungkan membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik dan saat ini kyuhyun butuh bicara dengan seseorang agar hatinya sedikit lebug lega dan plong. Tak berapa lama seorang pemuda tinggi datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya, dengan tenang dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kyuhyun dan duduk tepat di sampingnya.

" kenapa kau lama sekali sih, apa kau tersesat dulu di hutan amazon, kau tau aku lagi kesal hari ini dan kenapa kau malah terlambat datang, apa kau juga sengaja ingin menyakitiku hah...apa semua orang di dunia ini sedang berkomplot untuk mengkhianatiku dan membuatku menjadi sampah bodoh yang tak berarti dan tak terlihat...hosh...hosh..." ucap kyuhyun panjang lebar entah kenapa setelah mengatakan itu perasaannya bukan malah membaik malah jadi bertambah buruk, sungguh kyuhyun ingin menangis sekarang.

" apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya kibum setelah sekian lama terdiam mendapat hadiah berubah semburan gratis dari kyuhyun tanpa sebab namun dia hanya diam saja melihat kyuhyun yang berusaha memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang terlihat sedikit kacau.

" apa kau kira aku sedang baik-baik saja hah..." sembur kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini terdiam seolah tersadar, menatap wajah kibum yang menatapnya intens entah apa yang sedang di pikirkan kibum saat itu, manik gelapnya seolah tak tertebak, kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" maaf...aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal...dan...karena marah-marah tak jelas" ucap kyuhyun masih mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang kini telah mengalirkan bulir bening liquid pada iris selelehan karamelnya. perlahan kyuhyun meraba bangku di sebelahnya tepat di mana burger super besar yang di bawa kibum atas perintahnya tadi, kyuhyun menemukan sebuah tisu disana dan diambilnya untuk mengelap air matanya kasar, kyuhyun tak ingin menampilkan wajah menangisnya di depan kibum, sungguh dia masih memiliki gengsi setelah yakin air mata telah hilang dari wajahnya dia kembali menatap wajah kibum dan berusahan mengambil napas dalam hingga...

" hhmmppffttt..." ekspresi menahan tawalah yang di dapatkan kyuhyun dari wajah datar kibum, apakah kibum berniat mengejeknya dan menertawakannya karena ketauan masih mengalau dan ketauan menangis juga ataukah wajah kyuhyun terlihat jelak dan menyedihkan dan lucu bagi kibum hingga dia menertawakannya, melihat ekspresi kibum itu seketika wajah kyuhyun berubah menjadi merah karena malu dan marah bercampur jadi satu. Dengan sekali sentakan kyuhyun berdiri dan berniat pergi meninggalkan kibum yang bukannya menenangkannya dengan kata-kata malah dengan sadis mentertawainya.

" kau mau kemana kyu?!" tanya kibum menahan pergelangan tangan kyuhyun mencegahnya untuk berdiri dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

" aku kesini karena ini kupikir kau lain dari yang lain tapi kupikir aku salah, kau..." perkataan kyuhyun terhenti saat wajah kibum mendekati wajah kyuhyun hingga benda kenyal tak bertulang milik kibum itu mulai menjilati bagian bawah mata kiri kyuhyun yang tertempeli saos dari burger yang menempel saat kyuhyun mengunakan tisu tadi, kyuhyun hanya terbelalak kaget mendapat perlakuan tidak biasa dari kibum, setelah selesai dengan urusan saosnya kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap kyuhyun yang sedang berblussing ria itu, diam tak berkata-kata seolah kata-katanya hilang di telan kegugupannya sendiri.

" kau imut saat menangis tapi aku lebih suka jika kau tersenyum kau terlihat jauh lebih imut dan terlihat cantik" ucap kibum kemudian yang semakin sukses menambah kadar warna merah di pipinya.

" a-aku tidak cantik, t-tapi aku tampan tau dasar kibum bodoh..." ucap kyuhyun tergagap tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa saking malunya dan melepaskan tautan tangan kibum dan berlalau meninggalkan taman begitu saja.

" tenanglah bodoh kenapa kau berdebar-debar hanya dengan perlakuan bocah itu, sadar kyu..." batinnya menjerit dalam hati seolah kyuhyun telah melupakan rasa sedihnya yang telah menguap entah kemana, sementara kibum hanya menatap kepergian kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

" seru juga mengodanya" ucapnya lagi dan menertawakan dirinya sendiri, kibum juga sedikit heran saat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri melakukan hal itu pada kyuhyun.

TBC

Mianh ya kalau ada banyak typos yang bertebaran soalnya lizz belum sempet edit dan langsung publish begitu aja ok..

 **See you next chap...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon**

 **Warning : boy x boy, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, gak sempey ngedit jadi harap di maklumi jika tulisannya amburadul.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun sangat marah ketika di campakan oleh seorang choi siwon, dengan bisikan dari heechul mereka sepakat untuk membalas dendam dengan menyewa seorang pacar sewaan yang di dapat dari sebuah selebaran bagaimanakah aksi cho kyuhyun dalam pembalasan dendamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Ugh...rasanya perutku akan meledak, sakitnya luar biasa, ckckck sepertinya heechulie sukses meracuniku" ringis kyuhyun seraya memegangi perutnya yang melilit sakit saat akan keluar dari sebuah restoran dimana dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul tadi.

Kyuhyun meringis merasakan perutnya yang belum membaik meski isinya sudah di keluarkan banyak di toilet tadi, Kyuhyun berjalan lemas saat sadar ekor matanya melihat sosok tampan yang berdiri di depan papan reklame sibuk menempelkan kertas-kertasnya pada papan reklame tersebut.

" kibummie, sedang apa kau?!" tanya kyuhyun heran berlari kecil menghampiri kibum menatap pemuda tampan yang kini menutupi setengah surai sehitam arangnya dengan sebuah topi merah yang bertuliskan "WOLES", topi yang sama dengan yang di pakai lee taemin personil shine idola k-pop yang terkenal gubahan smENT tersebut.

" sedang bekerja, kau tidak lihat?!" balas kibum cuek tanpa menoleh pada kyuhyun.

Ctik

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi kyuhyun mendengar nada bicara kibum yang terdengar menyebalkan sekali di telinganya.

" aku tahu memangnya aku buta" sungut kyuhyun kesal menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tidak puas mendengar jawaban kibum padanya.

" kalau tahu kenapa bertanya" balas kibum masih fokus pada acara "mari menempelnya" tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah pemuda imut yang ada di sampingnya itu yang terlihat mulai memunculkan dua tanduk di kepalanya.

Ctik

Sekali lagi perempatan siku muncul di dahi kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengeram pelan rasanya darah mengalir begitu cepat hingga ke kepalanya, cepat kyuhyun menarik topi yang di kenakan kibum hingga sang empunya topi mengernyit heran bercampur kaget melihat gelagat kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya mengambil topinya kasar tanpa permisi.

" aduh..., ini sakit" ucap kibum masih dengan nada datarnya sedikit mengeram seraya menutupi mata kirinya akibat serangan tiba-tiba kyuhyun yang di lanyangkan pada kepalanya sampai mengenai mata kirinya dengan mengunakan topi pemuda datar itu yang seenaknya kyuhyun ambil tanpa permisi dari kepala kibum dan memukulnya dengan sadis.

" salah sendiri kau menyebalkan, datar ubah ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu" dengus kyuhyun kesal seraya memakai topi kibum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kibum yang terdiam aneh, namun seulas senyum terukir kembali di bibir pemuda datar itu saat menatap punggung kyuhyun.

" jadi kau kesini hanya ingin menganguku?!" tanyanya seraya mencekal pergelangan tangan pemuda manis yanh sedang merajuk itu, menahan agar dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh darinya.

" tidak, memangnya aku apa?! Orang kurang kerjaan hah..." sewot kyuhyun dengan bibir terpout imut mengalihkan tatapannya dari kibum menuju jalan raya seraya mengerutu pelan masih dengan sikap angkuh, mereka terdiam tanpa suara dengan tangan yang masih bertaut, kibum menatal kyuhyun gemas dan tersenyum simpul setelahnya. Entah kenapa kibum sangat tertarik melihat berbagai ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh kyuhyun, bakhan saat inipun kibum tengah menanti reaksi apa yang akan di keluarkan namja manis itu apabila dia menciumnya, sekelebat pikiran itu mampir di otak kibum hingga sebuah seringai muncul di bibir merah mengodanya seraya menatap kyuhyun intens, tanpa pikir lagi kibum menarik tengkuk kyuhyun agar mendekat kearahnya mnegenyahkan jarak di antara mereka hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling bertaut menempel satu sama lain, kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang di lakukan kibum di muka umum itu namun tak ada penolakan yang berarti darinya seolah memberiarkan bocah itu menciuminya.

" yak...hentikan" teriak kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam saat kibum mulai memberikannya "french kiss" yang sedikit panas, oke bukan sedikit sangat panas bahkan hampir membakarnya hidup-hidup.

" jangan pernah menunjukan wajah seperti itu padaku atau aku akan memakanmu saat ini juga" bisiknya seduktif di telinga kyuhyun saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

" kau...apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" ucap kyuhyun menatap sekitar merasa malu dengan tindakan bocah mesum di depannya itu.

" kenapa apa kau mau lagi oh..?!" goda kibum kali ini menatap langsung ke arah mata kyuhyun dengan seringai nakal saat matanya melihat wajah kyuhyun yang merona hebat yang tanpa sadar mulai menguarkan aroma merah jambunya.

" atau kau sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk mengodaku oh..." ucap kibum semakin mendekat ke arah kyuhyun membuat kyuhyun semakin terpojok, sekali lagi kyuhyun mendeplak kepala kibum dengan topi milik pemuda datar itu seraya mendorong tubuh kibum kasar.

" ckck..., berhenti memukulku dan jangan memanggilku bocah " decakan tak suka keluar dari bibirnya, kibum menatap malas kyuhyun dan beralih lagi kearah selebaran yang ada di tangannya yang sempat terlupakan tadi dan memilih untuk diam tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan kyuhyun dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi memasang selebaran itu pada papan reklame, hingga...

Krucuukk...

Krucuukk...

" aku bantu, setelah ini ayo kita makan" ucap kyuhyun mengambil setengah selebaran yang ada di tangan kibum dan mulai menempelnya seperti yang di lakukan pemuda datar itu di sepanjang jalan, kibum tersenyum simpul melihat kyuhyun yang dengan telaten menempel selebaran di papan reklame di sebelahnya.

Semenit mereka terdiam dan akhirnya kyuhyun memecahkan kesunyian itu dengan sedikit berdehem canggung mulai mengutarakan maksudnya.

" minggu depan berpakaianlah yang rapi aku ingin kau ikut pergi bersamaku, ada sebuah pesta penting yang harus aku hadiri" ucap kyuhyun

" pesta?! Apa aku harus memakai tuxedo?! Apakah harus?! Hem...pasti sangat membosankan" ucap kibum dengan nada malas, sekali lagi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada kyuhyun yang melotot tidak senang dengan jawaban yang di keluarkan kibum.

" hei...apa maksudmu membosankan, untuk alasan inilah aku menyewamu menjadi kekasihku, aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun darimu pokoknya kau harus datang, harus...agar bisa kupamerkan pada si brengsek choi siwon sialan itu, akan aku tunjukan jika aku bisa mendapatkan laku-laku yang jauh lebih baik darinya, lebih tampan darinya hahaha, lihat saja kau choi idiot aku akan membuat bunny min-mu itu ngiler melihat kibumku" ucap kyuhyun dengan semangat membara dan tertawa riang saat tanpa sadar mengklaim kibum menjadi miliknya menatap langit sore itu dengan tangan terkepal keatas, sangat bersemangat.

Sementara kibum hanya melihat kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas tak mengubris namja manis dengan otak setengah yang kini sedang tertawa gila di sebelahnya hingga menjadi sorotan beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat melihat tingkah kyuhyun dengan ekspresi ngeri.

[~ Lizz_L_L~]

" kibummie, hei...apa kabarmu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya namja tinggi dengan wajah idiotnya itu menatap khawatir pada si muka datar kibum seraya mengecek beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat masih dalam keadaan normal itu.

" kau sedang apa kwangsoo hyung, yak hentikan..." tepis kibum pada tangan kwangsoo yang mulai mengerayangi beberapa bagian tubuh kibum dengan bringgas membuat kibum sedikit geli di grepe-grepe jerapah idiot itu.

" syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kupikir kau akan mati setelah bertemu dengan mereka, kau tau mereka terlihat sangat mengerikan, apalagi mata mereka kupikir kau sudah mati setelah tiga hari kuhubungi dan kau tidak membalas, padahal kau kan bukan anggota dari agensi pacar sewaan milikku, harusnya kau tak ikut campur karena kebosananmu yang sudah akut itu, jika kau sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan katakan saja padaku jangan sungkan-sungkan aku akan segera menganti dengan pegawaiku yang lain oke" ucap kwangsoo hiperbolis dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip tolol namun penuh dengan kesungguhan di setiap katanya. Sementara kibum hanya menatap aneh kwangsoo yang mengoceh di depannya tanpa jeda itu.

Asal tau saja kibum bukanlah anggota resmi dari agensi pacar sewaan yang di kelolah oleh kwangsoo, kibum hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan karena merasa hidupnya terlalu membosankan dan dia juga dalam pelarian dari kejaran orang tuanya yang terlalu mengekangnya dengan segala aturan kuno menurutnya, di samping itu kibum juga sedikit membutuh uang untuk hidupnya karena dia tidak mau lagi hidup dengan mengandalkan harta ayahnya, kibum memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan tak ingin di pandang remeh oleh ayahnya hingga puncaknya pertengkaran antara dia dan ayahnya yang mengakibatkan kibum memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan tak akan kembali sebelum sikap ayahnya melunak, karena harga diri kibum sangatlah tinggi maklum gejolak remaja.

" aku baik-baik saja hyung kau tidak usah khawatir" balas kibum menatap hyung polosnya itu.

" tapi jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku jika kau mengalami kesulitan kau tau mereka bertiga terlihat cukup tidak waras" bisik kwangsoo memperagakan gerakan memutar jari telunjujnya di samping pelipisnya dan masih kekeuh mengangap kyuhyun dkk adalah sekumpulan manusia dengan kemiringan otak hampir sembilan puluh derajat.

" kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan itu oke, aku baik" untuk kesekian kalinya kibum berkata berusaha menyakinkan sebenarnya dengan nada yang sedikit malas juga sebenarnya namun sangat tidak sopan jika kibum mengacuhkan hyung yang begitu baik padanya.

" oh ya hyung, ada apa kau mencariku, apa ada yang penting?!" tanya kibum mengalihkan perhatian dari topik " kyuhyun dan teman-temannya adalah manusia yang tidak waras dan berbahaya".

" kemarin ada orang suruhan ayahmu mendatangi tempatku lagi, sepertinya ayahmu tidak main-main saat berkata akan menyeretmu untuk segera pulang, aku hanya memperingatkanmu kibum, berhati-hatilah kelihatannya mereka semakin genjar mengejarmu" peringat kwangsoo.

" hah...dasar ajushi itu merepotkan sekali, baiklah hyung terimakasih aku akan berhati-hati untuk selanjutnya"

" baiklah aku pergi jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatanmu" pamit kwangsoo seraya menepuk pundak kibum dan di balas anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

" sepertinya aku harus pindah lagi jika seperti ini keadaannya, aisshhh...menyebalkan" ucap kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kerja part timenya selanjutnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" jja...kyuhyun kau memang tampan bahkan cerminpun tak bisa membohongimu"

" lihat saja matamu " ucap kyuhyun seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan beralih menunjukan pose menatap tajam mengintimidasi dengan gerakan cepat.

" lihat bibir penuh mengodamu" kali ini kyuhyun menambah tingkat kenarsisannya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya melakukan gerakan mengecup genit ke arah bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

" dan lihat rambutmu yang ikal mengoda itu, astaga... " ucapnya lagi menambah kadar kenarsisan dalam suaranya sambil menyisir surai coklatnya dan mengibaskan dengan gerakan sempurna ke arah belakang lalu berpose gentle seraya menyeringai, bangga akan penampakan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di dalam cermin.

" semua terlihat sempurna, kau akan menjadi yang tertampan malam ini hahahah" gumam kyuhyun bernarsis riang di depan cermin seraya tertawa lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di pingangnya, terlihat sekali jika moodnya malam ini sedang membaik.

Sang eomma yang terlihat mengintip kyuhyun dari celah pintu terlihat mengernyit aneh mendapati tingkah sedikit autis anaknya kyuhyun, laki-laki paru baya itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya dan mendeplak kepala kyuhyun dengan sadis.

" apa kau sudah tidak waras, kenapa tertawa keras seperti itu, apakah otakmu sedang terganggu?!" tanya cho jaejong menatap anaknya yang menunduk dramatis akibat pukulan keras jaejong di kepalanya.

Ctik

Dua perempatan imajiner terlihat menyembul di dahinya mendengar ucapan bernada mengejek yang terlontar dari bibir kissable milik eommanya, kyuhyun kesal sekali apalagi pukulan di kepalanya tak bisa di katakan tidak sakit, karena sekarang kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

" yak...eomma kenapa kau memukulku sih, bagaimana kalau aku gegar otak dan jadi bodoh, memangnya eomma mau punya anak idiot seperti tetangga kita, park chanyeol itu hah..." teriak kyuhyun tak terima mendapat perlakuan sadis dari eomma cantiknya, jaejong.

" cepatlah turun kalau tidak ingin pasangan kencanmu eomma culik dan eomma masukan ke dalam kamar eomma, kau tau dia sangat tampan sekali cho kyuhyun kau memunggut pemuda seperti itu di mana sih, astaga kasian sekali dia karena bertemu denganmu" pekik jaejong kegirangan dengan senyum lebar saat memberitahukan berita gembira yang menyegarkan matanya itu tanpa mau repot memperdulikan protesan kyuhyun serta ucapan jaejong yang mengandung sulfur sianida itu secara perlahan mulai membunuh kyuhyun, eommanya itu memang berlidah tajam sepertinya.

" dia sudah datang" jerit kyuhyun dengan mata membulat merapikan dandanannya sekali lagi dan melesat turun ke lantai bawah meninggalkan ibunya yang berteriak tak terima karena merasa telah di abaikan.

" eomma aku mendengarnya, jangan sampai aku mengadukan pada appa jika eomma ingin menyekap teman kencanku, aku mengawasimu eomma" ucap kyuhyun memperingatkan melonggokan kepalanya kearah jaejong di sela pintu yang separuh terbuka itu, kyuhyun menatap tajam sang eomma seraya melakukan gerakan mengancam dengan kedua jarinya kearah matanya dan ke arah jaejong.

" aku memperingatkanmu eomma, oke aku pergi dulu, bye..." ucap kyuhyun tajam dan nyengir kemudian seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan sang eomma yang mengerutu sebal dan tertawa kemudian melihat tingkat kekanakan anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah, entahlah dia terlihat sangat antusias menyambut pesta perayaan kantornya yang beberapa hari yang lalu di kutuknya itu, dengan gerakan melompat2 kecil kyuhyun berlari memuju pintu utama dan membukanya dengan sedikit gedebum keras karena tersandung dan berkahir dengan wajahnya yang mencium lantai teras rumahnya.

" kaki sialan, dahiku sakit" runtuk kyuhyun seraya mengusap dahinya yang mulai memerah.

" dasar ceroboh, kalau begini terus kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri kyu" ucap kibum melangkah mendekati kyuhyun yang duduk mengenaskan di lantai.

" kau..." kyuhyun berniat mengumpat pemuda datar yang seenaknya mengatainya itu namun tidak jadi karena melihat penampakan kibum malam ini yang jauh dari kata tampan, dia terlihat sempurna.

" kau bisa bangun?!" tanya kyuhyun berjongkok di depan kyuhyun.

" ehemz...t~tentu saja, b~bantu aku bodoh" ucap kyuhyun sedikit tergagap sejujurnya kyuhyun sangat gugup berada di depan bocah yang malam ini bermetamorfosis menjadi pangeran tampan berkuda besi itu. Kibum membantu kyuhyun berdiri dan menuntunnya menuju mobil lamborghini aventandor berwarna merah mengkilat dengan campuran waran hitam yang membuat mobil mewah itu terlihat semakin memukau di matanya.

" darimana kau mendapatkan mobil seperti ini?!" tanya kyuhyun terkagum-kagum mengitari mobil kibum dengan mata yang terbelalak tak percaya.

" apa kau mencurinya hah?!" tuduh kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga sementara kibum berdecih tak suka mencibir kyuhyun.

" aku tidak mencurinya, sudah cepat masuk " kibum mendorong tubuh kyuhyun yang mendelik tak terima namun tidak memprotes sikap kibum padanya. Mereka terdiam selama perjalanan itu sampai akhirnya kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu.

" hei...apa kau sudah memiliki sim?! kenapa kau yang menyetir kau masih tujuh belas tahun kibum?!" kyuhyun memengang pipinya secara dramastis menatap pemuda datar yang menangapi racauan kyuhyun dengan santai.

" kau tak perlu khawatir aku tak membutuhkan benda seperti itu kyu, pastikan saja kau memasang sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar" jawab kibum menyeringai setan dan menancapkan gas kuat-kuat membuat kyuhyun menejerit histeris dengan kecepatan mobil yang melesat dalam batas yang tidak normal.

" sialan kau kim kibum, kau membuat perutku mual" runtuk kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya yang sudah sampai tujuan mereka lima menit yang lalu sementara kibum hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi tersiksa kyuhyun.

" kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan aku bahkan baik-baik saja" kekeh kibum lagi kyuhyun kembali melemparkan glare pada kibum sampai dia melihat raut wajah kibum yang membulat tak percaya dengan air muka yang sedikit tegang.

" sial...kenapa orang itu ada di sini?!" umpat kibum tanpa sadar, kyuhyun mengernyit dan ikut memperhatikan arah pandangan kibum yang menatap laki-laki paru baya yang terlihat berjalan dengan sang istri di kejauhan sana.

" kenapa wajahmu seperti itu apa kau kenal dengan presdir kami ?!" tanya kyuhyun heran melihat reaksi kibum yang kembali menatapnya tak percaya.

" kau mengenalnya?!"

" tentu, dia bos di perusahaan tempatku bekerja KK company, apa ada masalah dengan itu?!" tanya kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti melihat reaksi aneh kibum.

" sialan..." kibum mengacak surai gelapnya dan mendengus frustasi.

" aku tidak bisa, kita pulang sekarang" putus kibum pada akhirnya.

" MWO...? Kau bercanda?!"

" tidak, aku serius kita pulang sekarang?!"

" tidak bisa ini acara penting kim idiot, kau tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri bertingakah seperti itu bodoh, kau mau kabur hah..." bentak kyuhyun tak terima kibum semakin mengrusak surainya frustasi dengan wajah keruhnya.

" baiklah terserah kau pulang saja jika kau ingin brengsek" marah kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kibum yang terpekur di parkiran seorang diri.

" sepertinya ini akan sulit, brengsek...kyu tunggu aku" kibum kembali mengacak surai gelapnya dan berlari menyusul pemuda manis yang sedang merajuk itu.

TBC

Maaf lama update semoga kalian masih nungguin cerita ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya ne pai pai^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon**

 **Warning : boy x boy, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, gak sempet ngedit jadi harap di maklumi jika tulisannya amburadul.**

 **Summary : cho kyuhyun sangat marah ketika di campakan oleh seorang choi siwon, dengan bisikan dari heechul mereka sepakat untuk membalas dendam dengan menyewa seorang pacar sewaan yang di dapat dari sebuah selebaran tanpa tau jika di balik sandiwaranya itu akan membuat hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi kacau karena seorang kim kibum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan menghentak-hentakan keras ke tanah rasanya dia sangat kesal dengan ulah kibum.

" hei...kyu kau sendiri?! dimana kibum?!" teriak heechul berlari kecil di belakangnya menuju bagian terdalam ruang pesta yang mulai ramai itu. kyuhyun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya dramastis kearah heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan sedikit mewek sedih pada pemuda cantik yang kini sedang menatapnya heran, seolah heechul adalah ibunya dan kyuhyun berniat mengadukan keburukan kibum padanya karena dia telah di jahati oleh pemuda tampan yang masih bocah itu.

" dia meninggalkanku chullie hiks...hiks...aku benci bocah itu"

" hah...bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa, apa alasannya?!" tanya heechul celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan kibum.

" aku tidak tau dia tiba-tiba mengatakan tidak ingin masuk dan menyuruhku pulang tanpa alasan, malam ini dia tampan tapi dia sangat mengesalkan chullie hiks...hiks..." kyuhyun mewek lagi.

" cup...cup...cup" heechul menepuk punggung kyuhyun seraya memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya berusaha menghibur kyuhyun yang mulai mewek lagi.

" dia kenapa?!" tanya leeteuk pasangan kencan heechul yang berhasil mengejar heechul yang berlari kesetanan ke arah kyuhyun tadi dan kini malaikat tampan itu sedang menatap kyuhyun yang sedang merengek pada heechul dengan tatapan bingung.

" sudah diam saja" sentak heechul agak ketus, entah kenapa heechul ikutan jadi sewot karena ini, sementara leeteuk yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

" hai...heechul hyung, hai...kyu...kau datang?!"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang choi siwon mampir di gendang telinganya menerbitkan tatapan horor di wajah kyuhyun, kyuhyun menatap panik heechul, tanpa mau mengubah posisinya yang membelakangi siwon, rasa enggan sempat menahannya untuk berbalik agar tak melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya dengan jelas, namun ego kyuhyun yang terlalu besar seolah menahannya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. kyuhyun langsung mengubah ekspresinya dan berbalik menatap laki-laki yang telah mengkhianatinya itu dengan senyum lima wattnya. sampai saat ini kyuhyun merasakan hasrat yang kuat untuk membunuh choi siwon yang kini sedang tersenyum sedikit mengejek padanya memamerkan kemesrahaannya dengan lee sungmin, kekasihnya di depan mata kyuhyun.

Oh...tuhan memang kejam kenapa menyiksa mata kyuhyun dengan pemandangan memuakan seperti ini.

" dimana pasanganmu kyu?!" siwon bertanya dan mulai menatap sekitarnya memastikan jika kyuhyun memang datang seorang diri, melihatnya saja sudah membuat kyuhyun ingin menonjok wajah tampan siwon yang kini kembali tersenyum miring menyadari jika kyuhyun datang seorang diri.

" kau datang sendiri?!" tanyanya menatap kyuhyun menyelidik dengan seringai yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mati langkah rasanya dia ingin menghilang begitu saja ke dalam inti bumi, kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan senyum di paksakan di bibir merahnya, dia benci keadaan seperti ini, sungguh rasanya kyuhyun sangat ingin menengelamkan kepala siwon di toilet terdekat, kyuhyun sungguh muak.

" ayo kyu...balas dia jangan biarkan dia menghinamu dan kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depannya cho?!" ucap kyuhyun dalam hati, dengan tekad kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya menatap tajam dengan angkuh pada siwon namun belum sempat kyuhyun berkata apapun sebuah lengan kokoh melingkar di pingang kyuhyun dan sebuah kecupan singkat ia rasakan di pelipis kirinya membuatnya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati kim kibum sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis saat menatapnya.

" oh tuhan, tonjok aku sekarang juga, kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu, apa kau ingin membuatku kena serangan jantung saat ini juga, oh tidak aku meleleh..." batin kyuhyun menjerit heboh.

" maaf sayang membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap kibum muncul begitu saja menatap kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

" apa ada masalah di sini?!' tanya kibum menatap tenang ke arah siwon dan kyuhyun secara bergantian memperlihatkan senyum membunuhnya yang membuat lee sungmin yang berada di sebelah siwon terlihat mengangah tak percaya menatap sosok di depannya yang terlihat mengoda dan mempesona di matanya, sementara siwon terlihat mendengus tak suka dengan reaksi berlebihan kekasihnya pada sosok tampan yang memang terlihat luar biasa yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

" ah...tidak apa-apa ki..." ucapan kyuhyun di interupsi oleh pertayaan bernada menyelidik choi siwon.

" siapa kau?!" sungguh siwon tak suka dengan kehadiran kibum yang membuat reaksi kekasihnya menjadi seperti itu. Kibum mengernyit mendengar nada angkuh penuh permusuhan dalam suara siwon namun sedetik kemudian ekapresi itu berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

" maaf atas kelancanganku, aku kim kibum kekasih cho kyuhyun ah bukan lebih tepatnya calom suaminya" ucap kibum seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah siwon dengan tatapan khas mengintimidasi miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendelik kaget saat mendengar ucapan kibum tentang calon istrinya itu, yang benar saja kyuhyun jadi istri kibum, hei ayolah kyuhyun yang lebih tua disini hatusnya dia yang jadi suami dan kibim yang jadi istri, oke itu memang konyol dan tidak mungkin hanya saja kyuhyun tak terima jika dia di sebut dengan pangilan seperti itu, ayolah itu tidak lucu.

sementara heechul menyikut lengan kyuhyun seraya menatap takjub saat mendengar sandiwara kibum yang terdengar luar biasa, seolah kibum adalah aktor top yang berpengalaman.

" sepertinya akan berhasil" ucap riang heechul dengan penuh rasa penasaran menatapa interaksi siwon dan kibum.

" diamlah hyung"

" choi siwon" ucap siwon menyambut uluran tangan kibum dengan terpaksa.

"Kim kibum?! apa kau kim kibum yang itu?!" tanya sungmin pada kibum dengan raut wajah terkejut senang karena rasa penasaran.

" apa maksudmu chagie?!" tanya siwon mengernyit tak suka saat mendengar nada bicara yang terdengar senang dalam suara sungmin saat menyebut nama kim kibum, siwon cemburu.

" kim kibum masak kau tak tau sih, aish...kau ini ketinggalan informasi banget deh, oh ya kibum-sii, apa kau benar anak tunggal presdir kim kangin, pemilik kk company ini?!" tanya sungmin lagi semakin menjelaskan maksud ucapannya.

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengerling memberikan arti yang lebih jelas maksud ucapan lee sungmin.

" apa terlalu jelas?!" jawab kibum sekali lagi menampilkan senyum sejuta wattnya yang membuat beberapa wanita dan namja berstatus uke menatapnya liar hingga hilang kendali, tak terkecuali lee sungmin yang langsung menyeka hidungnya karena mimisan mendadak saat mendalatkan killer smile attack milik kibum, bahkan namja bergigi kelinci itu sudah memisahkan dirinya dari siwon, sepertinya sungmin sangat berharap jika kibum meliriknya dan tertarik padanya.

" kurasa kami harus pergi dari sini aku ingin memperkenalkan kyuhyun pada appaku, permisi" ucap kibum menarik tubuh kyuhyun untuk melangkah meninggalkan sungmin dan siwon, siwon mendengus kesal saat dengan tanpa sengaja sungmin malah berjalan linglung seolah mengikuti langkah kibum yang langsung di seret oleh siwon kembali, samar kyuhyun menyeringai senang saat mendengar siwon dan sungmin bertengkar hebat karena kibumnya.

" tunggu kibum-sii, jadi benar kau anak dari presdir kim, kim kibum-sii" kejar sungmin melepaskan tautan tangan siwon pada tangannya dan berlari mengejar kibum lagi.

" ya...bukankah kau sudah mendengarkannya tadi, apa itu kurang jelas?!" ucap kibum cuek menatap malas pada sungmin tak perduli jika omongannya terdengar kurang sopan, sungguh kibum tak suka dengan tipe-tipe yang seperti sungmin yang akan menari gembira saat mendengar status aslinya di sebut.

" hentikan kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, lee sungmin " geram siwon tak suka dan menyeret sungmin menjauhi kyuhyun dan kibum sungmin seolah tak perduli dengan siwon yang menyeretnya paksa.

" oh ya choi jaga kekasihmu, kurasa dia mulai meliar, jangan sampai dia menerkam kekasihku dengan bar bar, kalau bisa pasang tali padanya" teriak kyuhyun senang tanpa malu saat dirinya di perhatikan oleh beberapa tamu yang menatapnya aneh, sementara heechul menepuk dahinya keras melihat tabiat asli kyuhyun yang muncul begitu saja, kibum hanya bisa tertawa pelan saat melihat tawa bahagia yang tercetak di wajah bayi kyuhyun.

" kau hebat sekali kibum, kau lihat bagaimana wajah siwon tadi, kau lihat heechulie wajah sungmin tadi...aauu...ini menyenangkan sekali" lolong kyuhyun senang seraya berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti dia memenangkan undian lotre jutaan won dengan hidung yang kembang kempis bahagia saat menyedot udara dengan rakus dari lubang hidungnya.

" aish...hentikan cho kau membuatku malu, bersikaplah sedikit lebib elegant...evil, kau seperti hyukkie saja" gerutu heechul berusaha menutupi wajahnya saat beberapa tamu menoleh ke arah mereka. " hei kibum, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau berbohong seperti itu?!" tanya heechul mengalihkan tatapannya dari kyuhyun pada kibum yang dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan heechul dan tertawa kemudian seolah kibum tak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan pertanyaan heechul.

" ah...benar harusnya kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu, aarrgghh...bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika siwon tau dan semakin mengejekku" kyuhyun menatap kibum cemas mencak-mencak khawatir seraya menjambaki surainya sendiri, jika siwon sampai tau jika dirinya hanya berbohong maka habislah dia dengan berbagai cercaan dan ejekan yang lebih pedas.

" tenang saja hal itu tak akan terjadi, kau tidak perlu cemas ?!" jawab kibum enteng seraya mengengam kedua tangan kyuhyun dan menurunkan dari kepala si evil yang terlihat melonggoh tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang terpesona oleh senyum sejuta watt yang di lempar kibum padanya hingga keduanya terdiam saling melempar tatapan mesrah penuh arti.

" ehemz...sepertinya kami mengangu, apa kalian ingin berduaan saja sekarang?!" deheman heechul menyadarkan kontak mata antara kyuhyun dan kibum, menyadari itu seketika membuat wajah kyuhyun merona merah.

" kyu...apa kau sungguh tak ingin pergi ke hotel terdekat, sepertinya alarm di kepalamu sudah menyala, sudah pergi saja disini aku yang urus?!" ucap heechul ringan seolah mengatakan jika pup di jalan itu lumrah dan termasuk kegiatan yang tidak sopan. Kyuhyun melotot tajam dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna sekarang, benar-benar merah.

" kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk hyung, akan jadi hal menyenangkan jika kyuhyun mau, aku sih senang-senang saja" ucap kibum menampilkan seringaian mesumnya yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

" yak...dasar mesum" teriak kyuhyun mendeplak kepala kibum sadis membuat kibum mengaduh pelan.

" aish...kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku sih" gerutu kibum seraya mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, kyuhyun itu kurus tapi pukulannya maut dan mematikan.

" tuan muda?!"

Percakapan mereka teralihkan saat sebuah panggilan menginterupsi mereka.

Kibum menatap jengah laki-laki parubaya yang telah merawatnya sejak dia masih bayi itu yang kini balas menatapnya dengan raut wajah senang. Kibum tak heran jika laki-laki itu ada disini sekarang.

" ah...tuan muda, kemana saja kau selama ini?! ya tuhan apa kau baik-baik saja tuan muda, tuan besar sedang mencari anda tuan muda?!" ucap laki-laki parubaya itu terlihat antusias seraya mengrepe-ngrepe kibum memastikan keadaan tuan mudanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" ya...ya...paman hentikan" ucap kibum tak suka namun tak pelak juga dia merasakan rindu pada-tan hangeng-paman baik hati yang bersedia merawatnya mulai dari dia yang hanya bisa memproduksi liur dengan berlebihan hingga menjadi pemuda dewasa yang terlihat tampan seperti saat ini.

" tuan besar ingin bicara dengan anda tuan muda" ucap tan hangeng pada kibum yang menatap malas.

kyuhyun menatap kibum dengan tatapan bingung melihat interaksi kedua orang itu. Kibum terdiam namun beberapa detik kemudian seringai setan terbit dari kedua ujung bibirnya dan dua tanduk setan muncul di atas kepalanya.

" baiklah paman, aku akan menemui appa setelah ini, paman pergi saja duluan" putus kibum berbekal sebuah rencana licik di kepalanya saat menatap kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Baiklah akan saya sampaikan pada tuan besar, tuan muda kibum" jawab hangeng dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kibum dan kawan-kawannya.

" hei...bukankah itu pelayan pribadi...oh...jangan bilang kau memang anak dari presdir kim kangin?!" tanya leeteuk menatap kibum tak percaya.

" bukahkah aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas hal itu tadi?!" jawab kibum cuek.

" yang benar saja, tidak mungkin, kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal itu padaku?!" tanya kyuhyun menatap kibum tak percaya, kyuhyun merasa senang mendengar kabar itu karena renacananya tidak akan gagal karena kibum memang orang yang mereka maksud sejak tadi, tapi kyuhyun juga kesal kenapa sejak awal kibum tidak mengatakannya.

" kau tidak pernah bertanya" jawabnya santai.

" mana aku tau jika kau bukan gembel biasa" teriak kyuhyun tak terima.

" cih...siapa yang kau sebut gembel itu hah...lagipula itu tidak penting, sekarang bantu aku untuk melakukan sesuatu oke?!" ucap kibum sedikit tersinggung tapi kemarahannya sirna lantaran dia tau tabiat kyuhyun itu seperti apa, lagipula rencana untuk membuat kesal ayahnya butuh andil seorang cho kyuhyun disini dan kibum tak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

" sesuatu? maksudmu apa?!" kyuhyun balik bertanya bingung saat mendapati tangannya di gengam erat seraya menyeret paksa kyuhyun mendekati kearah appanya.

" lo...lo...hentikan bodoh, aku belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan ayahmu sekarang" pekik kyuhyun sedikit panik.

" aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tenang saja kau hanya perlu diam dan mengiyakan apapun yang aku katakan mengerti" ucap kibum seraya menarik tangan kyuhyun semakin menjauh dari heechul dan leeteuk yang menatap tubuh kyuhyun dan kibum yang menjauh dari mereka.

" sialan...kenapa si cho evil itu sangat beruntung sekali mendapatkan kim kibum, ough...nasibnya beneran mujur bikin kesal saja" ucap heechul tak terima tanpa menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari sang malaikat tampan yang ada di sebelahnya.

" jadi kau merasa sial karena mendapatkanku begitu?!" tanya leeteuk dengan tatapan tajam yang di layangkan kearah heechul serta menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

" ah...b~bukan seperti itu suamiku, kau tetap yang nomor satu kok di hatiku" ucap heechul sedikit gugup menatap kekasihnya seraya memukul leeteuk kecil, sementara leeteuk masih menampilkan wajah dinginnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan heechul begitu saja.

" yak...park idiot kau mengabaikanku hah..." teriak marah heechul membahana di ruangan pesta itu yang sekali lagi menarik perhatian beberapa tamu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Dengan tenang kibum mengulas senyum manis ke arah ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin sulit di artikan, melihat hal itu membuat kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati sungguh dia akan mengutuk kib nantinya, melihat wajah horor kim kangin membuat perut kyuhyun menjadi mulas seketika bahkan telapak tangannya kini sudah basah karena keringat saking gugupnya.

" hai...ayah, kau terlihat sehat?!" sapa kib santai.

" apa yang kau harapkan, kau pikir aku sudah mati begitu?!" jawab kangin dengan sedikit nada marah dalam suaranya.

" tidak juga, aku tau ayah tak akan mati dengan muda, kupikir dewa kematian saja takut untuk mendekatimu" ucapan yang mengadung senyawa mematikan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir semerah plum milik kibum di sertai nada santai pula seolah-olah yang di ucapkannya adalah kebenaran mutlak.

" dasar anak nakal, berani-beraninya kau menyumpahi ayahmu untuk cepat mati" ujar kangin murka seraya mendeplak kepala kibum sadis.

" yak...ayah, kenapa kau memukulku, sudah tau kalau tangan ayah besar-besar ingin membuat kepalaku copot" teriak kibum hiperbolis, jika sedang berada di depan ayahnya maka kibum akan menampilkan sifat aslinya yang manja dan kekanakan.

" kau membuatku kesal saja, kabur seenaknya, menolak pulang, suka berbuat keributan dan sekarang apa, apalagi yang kau perbuat hah...?! Tuding kangin dengan suara mengelegar.

" tuan besar sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini di ruangan yang sudah saya sediakan' bisik hangeng pada kangin yang wajahnya terlihat memerah karena marah, sedangkan kibum, bocah badung itu terlihat malas menangapi sikap ayahnya yang sudah terlalu biasa menurutnya.

" ehemz...ikut aku sekarang juga?!" perintah kangin saat menyadari suasana pesta yang tiba-tiba menjadi senyap karena teriakannya yang mengelegar tadi. Sementara kibum mengikuti kangin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menarik kyuhyun yang berniat melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan kibum, sungguh kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkan dirinya di sate hidup-hidup oleh kangin membayangkannya saja membuat kyuhyun hampir pipis di celana, lagipula kyuhyun tidak ingin di pecat karena ulah bocah labil gila namun sangat tampan yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Meskipun kyuhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya namun hal itu tidak mempan untuk kib hingga kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan kibum membawanya tanpa perlawanan. Sementara hangeng masih tertinggal di belakang karena sibuk meminta maaf dan meminta para undangan untuk tetap melanjutkan pestanya.

Setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar itu, kangin mendudukan dirinya ke sebuah sofa single yang ada di sana.

" duduk?!" perintah kangin pada kibum dan kyuhyun menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah marun yang ada di depannya, mendengar nada suara dingin kangin seketika membuat kyuhyun refleks mendudukan pantatnya di sofa tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, kibum yang melihat kegugupan yang terpancar jelas di wajah kyuhyun membuat perutnya tergelitik aneh dan tersenyum geli kemudian.

" apa yang kau tertawakan bocah, apa kau tuli, cepat duduk" sentak kangin pada kibum. Kibim berdecihbtak suka.

" kenapa ayah suka berteriak sih, bisa tidak bicara pelan sedikit, aku sudah tau jika suara ayah memang besar, tidak usah pamer" ucap kibum sesantai mungkin menghempaskan pantatnya dengan santai di mengeram tertahan coba untuk sedikit bersikap sabar pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

" kemana saja kau selama ini?!" tanya kangin berusaha menahan amarahnya dan berniat memukul kibum lagi kalau niatannya tak di halangi oleh hangeng yang sudah kembali ke sisi kangin.

" tentu saja ke tempat yang kusukai, memangnya kemana lagi?!" ucap kibum kurang ajar, sejak tadi kyuhyun hanya diam saja namun mendengar ucapan kibum sejak tadi membuatnya gatal untuk segera menjitak kepala bocah yang kelewat kurang ajar itu.

" hei...kibummie, tidak bisakah kau berbicara sopan pada ayahmu, kau membuat telingahku gatal saja dan apa-apaan itu cara dudukmu, cepat duduk yang benar" ucap kyuhyun gatal juga akhirnya menyemburkan uneg-unegnya seraya memukul paha kibum agar membenarkan duduknya dengan posisi yang lebih baik, kibum tidak melawan apapun yang di perintah kyuhyun dia hanya mengerutu kecil dan menuruti apa yang kyuhyun katakan seraya menegakkan posisi duduknya dan bersandar diam dengan tatapan malas. Kangin yang melihat interaksi itu sempat terdiam heran, tidak biasanya kibum akan menuruti perintah seseorang tanpa mengajaknya ribut terlebih dahulu bahkan ucapan kanginpun tak pernah di dengarkan, jangankan di dengarkan dianggappun hampir tidak pernah dan jarang terjadi, hanya almarhum istrinya saja, kim hyunna yang bisa menjinakan anak nakal kelewat badungnya itu.

" ehemz...jadi kau ini siapa, apa kita pernah bertemu?!" tanya kangin mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak dari kibum pada kyuhyun.

" ah...maafkan saya karena tidak memperkenalkan diri lebih awal pada anda presdir kim, saya adalah cho kyuhyun, saya adalah pegawai anda presdir, maafkan atas kelancangan saya karena telah bersikap tidak sopan" ucap kyuhyun formal seraya membungkukkan badannya.

" apa-apaan ini memangnya kau sedang bicara dengan preaiden" ucap kibum mengejek kyuhyun membuahkan tendangan sengit dari kyuhuin di kakinya hingga membuat kibum mengaduh pelan.

" sudah kau tidak perlu berbicara formal padaku, duduklah kembali" ucap kangin mengisyaratkan kyuhyun untuk duduk terlihat sekali jika kangin mulai mengendorkan uratnya.

" jadi apa hubunganmu dengan anak nakal ini?!" tanya kangin menatap tajam kibum lagi.

" ah..itu..." ucap kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat di tanyai seperti itu oleh kangin.

" dia kekasihku, memangnya apa lagi" jawab kibum santai, kangin sempat terkejut saat mendengarnya namun dia bisa mengatasinya dengan baik belum sempat kangin mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, ucapannya di putus oleh ucapan kibum yang membuat kepalanya pusing mendadak.

" oh ya ayah, aku ingin mengatakan jika kyuhyunku telah hamil, bukankah aku hebat dan selamat untukmu ayah kau akan segera menjadi kakek" ucap kibum senang seraya bercelebrate dengan senyum berlebihannya dan bertepuk tangan heboh.

"MWO..." teriak kyuhyun dan kangin bersamaan, kaget tentunya.

" kyu apa itu benar, kau...astaga...astaga...kepalaku...dasar anak nakal, kau ingin membunuhku sekarang juga hah...kemari kau, aku akan membunuhmu anak nakal" teriak kangin murka mengambil pemukul kasti yang ada di dalam ruangan itu seraya mengejar kibum.

Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut dengan semua itu hingga dia tak sanggup membalas perranyaan kangin, dia memutuskan untuk mendekati lemari es terdekat dan mengambil beberapa es batu meletakannya dalam sapu tangan miliknya berniat mengompres dahinya, kepala kyuhyun rasanya berdenyut-denyut hebat akibat bocah sialan yang seenaknya mengatakan jika dia telah hamil.

" tunggu saja setelah ini kau akan mati kim kibum, astaga kelapaku" teriaknya frustasi dengan kegilaan yang kibum buat, sementara bocah badung itu terus berlari dari kejaran kangin dengan tawa bahagia. karena dia sudah berhasil membuat ayahnya kesal setengah mati soal nyawanya yang akan melayang itu bisa di urusnya nanti.

TBC

Anyeong haseyo yeorobune...

Oh ya lizz mau minta maaf lagi soal umur kibum yang jadi kesalahan tulis lagi di chap kemarin huehehehe kebiasaan banget ya mohon jangan lempar granat ke lizz, soalnya seingey lizz usia kibum segitu hehehe lizz juga males baca ulang jadinya ya kek gitu, harap jangan bingung dan maklum apa adanya ya #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Oh ya yang nungguin PMD harap sabar ya lizz lagi mikirin gimana caranya pertemuan kihyun agar terlihat lebih dramatis, seperti saran emon jadi jangan bosan nunggu ya

Ya udah see you next chap again...^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon**

 **Warning : boy x boy, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, gak sempet ngedit jadi harap di maklumi jika tulisannya amburadul.**

.

.

.

.HAPPY READING^^

" ya...ya...kyu hentikan, ini sakit" teriak kibum nyaring di ruang persalinan itu saat dengan beringas kyuhyun menjambaki surai gelapnya dengan wajah penuh kesakitan.

" brengsek kau kim kibum, kenapa kau membuatku merasakan rasa sakit ini sialan enghh..." teriak kyuhyun seraya mengejan coba mengeluarkan bayi dalam perutnya.

" tapi kau juga tak menolak saat kita membuatnya kan...ya...ya...hentikan...aarrgghhhh..." teriak kibum lebih keras lagi saat kyuhyun menjambaki surainya hingga terlihat helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai marmer putih itu.

" harusnya kau saja yang mengandung bodoh, bukannya aku, kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati menanggung rasa sakit ini sendirian jangan gila, arrgggghhhh...kau harus merasakan sakit juga kim idiot enghh...arrggghhh..." teriak kyuhyun nyaris menarik kuat-kuat surai gelap kibum saat di rasa bayinya mulai keluar.

"Aaarrrrggghhhh..." kibum berteriak dengan lantang karena kini kedua jemari lentik kyuhyun menjambaki surainya dengan lebih brutal dari sebelumnya.

Oek

Oek

" tuan, tuan ini anak kalian silahkan di lihat?!" ucap sang suster menyerahkan bungkusan bayi itu pada pelukan kyuhyun.

" ayah, ibu saranghae bbuing..., kalian...cepatlah menikah" tiba-tiba wajah bayi itu berubah drastis menjadi wajah kangin ayah kibum yang memperlihatkan aegyo mengerikan dan setelahnya menyeringai seram menatap kyuhyun dan kibum yang terlihat mulai memucat itu sontak membuat keduanya berteriak histeris lagi mendapati penampakan wajah kangin yang di luar dugaan.

" Ttttiiiiddddddaaaakkkk...Hosh...hosh...sialan, mimpi apa itu" ucap mereka secara bersamaan, di lain tempat kedua pemuda beda usia itu terbangun di rumah masing-masing dengan peluh yang bercucuran deras, terkejut dengan mimpi buruk mereka yang lebih buruk dan mengerikan dari apapun juga, akibat mimpi itu keduanya tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun hingga pagi menjelang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di depan restoran ryeowook seraya mengigit kuku jempolnya gusar, sesekali kepalanya terlihat melonggok ke arah jalan coba memastikan jika pemuda tampan datar menyebalkan bernama kim kibum yang menyeretnya kedalam masalah yang jauh lebih besar hingga membuatnya terpaksa terperangkap dalam janji pernikahan dalam kurun waktu seminggu dengannya, kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa menolak saat kangin memaksanya dan kibum untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan seminggu lagi gara-gara mulut sial bocah biadap itu yang mengatakan pada ayahnya jika dia telah mengandung.

Flasback

 _" kalian, menikahlah minggu depan aku tak ingin jika bayi dalam perut kyuhyun lahir tanpa ayah dan tanpa status yang jelas" ucap kangin lugas seraya memijit pelipisnya berusaha mengenyahkan rasa pusing di kepalanya akibat anak badung tidak tau diri seperti kibum._

 _" aku tidak mau, lagipula aku dan kyuhyun belum berniat untuk menikah" ucap kibum santai meskipun ini hanya sandiwara kyuhyun juga tak ingin menikah dengan kibum begitupun sebaliknya._

 _" benar presdir, kibum masih terlalu muda dan...dan...saya..." ucap kyuhyun keluh coba mencari alasan masuk akal untuk di utarakan tanpa membuat dia terjebak dan di salahkan karena menuruti rencana gila kibum, kyuhyun bahkan tak berani mengakui jika dirinya telah ikut andil dalam kebohongan yang kibum buat soal bayi yang sebenarnya tidak ada itu pada kangin, kangin akan sungguhan memengal kepala kyuhyun dan kibum jika sampai kangin tau tentang kebohongannya dan akan memasang kedua kepala mereka di atas perapian rumah besar mereka, sungguh itu adalah pandangan horror baginya. asal tau saja kyuhyun masih sayang dengan nyawanya._

 _" tidak bisa, mau atau tidak mau kalian harus tetap menikah, titik pergilah ayah tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi" putus kangin pada akhirnya._

 _" aku tidak mau, kalau begitu ayah saja yang menikah dengan kyuhyun, jika ayah memang bersikeras semua beres dan masalah selesai" ucap enteng kibum ngotot dan berusaha semakin membuat kesal ayahnya, sementara kyuhyun hanya bisa melotot tajam mendengar saran tidak waras dari kibum yang seolah menjerumuskannya, memang kangin kaya tapi dia sudah om-om, sudah tua, kyuhyun tak mau menikah dengan om-om lagipula kyuhyun masih belum bisa menemukan penganti choi siwon laki-laki cinta pertamanya._

 _" dasar anak nakal, kau benar-benar ingin mati hah..." murka kangin seraya kembali mengejar kibum dan memukulnya lagi dengan amarah yang meluap sementara kibum sibuk mengaduh dan memberontak dari cengkraman tangan kangin dan keadaan kembali ricuh seperti sebelumnya._

 _" tuan tenanglah, darah tinggi anda bisa kumat lagi jika seperti ini" bujuk hangeng berusaha menenangkan kangin yang mulai mengamuk lagi._

 _" tuan muda turuti saja tuan besar kali ini" mohon hangeng, kibum mendengus tidak suka, lalu tatapannya beralih pada kyuhyun yang kini tengah menguarkan aura siap membunuhnya berserta sebuah boneka voodo yang di pegangnya beserta dengan jarumnya yang dia tusuk dengan beringas entah kyuhyun mendapatkan boneka itu dari mana, bahkan tatapannya terlihat sangat mengerikan di mata kibum, segera saja kibum menjauhkan dirinya dari kyuhyun yang duduk melipat kaki di sebelahnya seraya menelan ludah kasar._

 _ya kini kyuhyun dan kibum sedang duduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan di atas sebagai hukuman dari kangin._

 _" lagipula apa yang akan kuberikan pada kyuhyun jika kami menikah, aku hanya bocah ayah" cibir kibum membuang muka dari tatapan membunuh kyuhyun dengan suara yang semakin melirih coba menghindar dari tatapan tajam kyuhyun, jika saja kibum sebuah balon maka sudah sejak tadi dia meletus dan kempes akibat tatapan setajam silet milik kyuhyun._

 _" yak...jangan pura-pura anak nakal, kau pikir ayah lupa apa yang sudah kau lakukan di pasar saham hah..." teriak kangin mengelegar sedikit gemas dengan kelakuan anaknya, membuat kyuhyun terkejut karena teriakan kangin yang membahana._

 _Kibum hanya berdecih dan mengerutu sebal karena ayahnya mengungkit lagi kenakalannya, toh akibat kenakalan yang berkolaborasi dengan kepintarannya yang tanpa batas itu hingga membuat perusahaan kangin bisa merajai pasar saham, harusnya ayahnya berterima kasih padanya._

 _Sesungguhnya kibum tidaklah sebodoh dan sepolos kelihatannya bahkan di usia ke sembilan belas tahunnya dia sudah lulus kuliah dengan gelar doktornya melalui program akselerasi dan akibat kenakalannya pula yang dia buat di pasar saham sehingga membuatnya di juluki "si jenius gila kim" sehingga membuat dirinya menjadi pemegang saham terbesar seasia dengan berpusat pada bisnis tekhnologinya._

 _" kalian akan menikah hari selasa depan, ayah tidak mau mendengar bantahan apapun, mengerti"_

 _Kyuhyun diam saja menelan ludahnya kasar sementara kibum sibuk mengerutu dan hanya membuang muka merutuki ayahnya._

 _" kalian diam, bagus...aku anggap setuju"_

 _Flasback end_

" aarrggghh...kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini sih" teriak kyuhyun seraya mengrusak surainya frustasi.

" kau kenapa?! Berhentilah bersikap aneh kyu, mereka pikir otakmu mengalami masalah, lihat saja" ucap kibum santai menatap kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah menunjuk beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

" kau...bajingan tengik, kau sudah menjerumuskanku dalam masalah ini sekarang kau datang dengan santainya, mana tanggung jawabmu sialan" teriak kyuhyun menunjuk kibum dengan wajah merah padam.

" katakan pada ayahmu jika kau berbohong dan segera akhiri kegilaan ini kim idiot"

" aku tidak bisa, jika aku melakukannya, ayah akan mengantungku hidup-hidup jika tau aku berbohong padanya" ucap kibum kalem, sesungguhnya kibum bisa saja melakukan hal itu namun entah kenapa rasanya dia sedikit tidak rela melepas kyuhyun, lagipula kontrak dengan pemuda manis itu akan selesai jika misinya sudah beres dan kibum sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu.

" kau menyebalkan" raung kyuhyun seraya menarik surai gelap kibum.

" ya...ya...hentikan...aarrggg..." teriak kibum berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan kyuhyun dari kepalanya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" apa tuan baik-baik saja?!" tanya hangeng sedikit khawatir melihat ekspresi aneh yang di keluarkan kangin sejak kemarin.

" apa wajahku sudah seperti ini sejak kemarin?!" bukannya menjawab kangin malah balik bertanya dengan cengiran bodoh yang tersemat bahagia di wajah parubayanya sementara hangeng hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tuan besarnya yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa sejak kemarin, tepatnya dia tak bisa berhenti tertawa sejak mendengar pernyataan kibum yang sudah menghamili kyuhyun seorang pemuda manis karyawannya sendiri, meskipun jarak usia mereka terpaut jauh, kangin bahkan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu yang terpenting kibum menikah dan dia memiliki seorang cucu, alasan itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya terawa seperti orang gila hingga hangeng sedikit khawatir jika tuan besarnya akan merobek mulutnya sendiri karena tertawa terlalu lebar.

" apa tuan bahagia? Apa ini karena tuan muda?!" tanya hangeng lagi.

" tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi hangeng, aku tak menyangkah jika anak nakal itu akan memberiku cucu dengan begitu cepat, padahal aku sudah mengharapkannya sudah sejak dulu, bukankah ini bagus, aku bisa mendapatakan apa yang kuinginkan dari anak badung itu tanpa perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan, tentu saja aku bahagia, kali ini aku mengakui jika dia memang anakku hahahaha" tawa bahagia mengelegar dalam ruang kerja kangin, sepertinya di hari-hari sebelumnya kangin bahkan tak sudi mengakui kibum sebagai anaknya saking kesalnya melihat kelakuan anak badungnya yang tak pernah bisa di atur itu.

" ah...seperti itu rupanya, selamat untuk anda tuan besar" ucap hangeng maklum, tenyata kemarin kangin hanya pura-pura marah pada kibum, sejujurnya dialah yang paling bahagia mendengar berita mengejutkan yang di bawa tuan mudanya itu jika dia telah menghamili seseorang, bahkan kangin sangat bersyukur akan hal itu setidaknya kangin bisa membatalkan acara pertunangan yang telah dia rencanakan.

Memang kibum dan kangin adalah dua manusia unik yang tidak ada bedanya dan seperti kelihatannya ayah dan anak sama saja, suka berbuat hal aneh dan yang bukan-bukan untuk menjahili satu sama lain, sepertinya memang hanya dengan cara seperti itu agar membuat mereka tidak canggung dan bisa saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lainnya, cara yang unik yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh ayah dan anak kim itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" minumlah dulu" ucap heechul menyodorkan segelas air pada kyuhyun yang kini duduk dengan mengeram marah pada kibum yang duduk di depannya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan akibat amukan kyuhyun, kyuhyun berhasil membuat kibum terlihat habis di landa badai besar dengan baju yang amburadul dan surai gelapnya yang mencuat kemana-mana, oh jangan kaget kyuhyun memang selalu bisa dan mampu berbuat anarkis dimanapun dan kapanpun, pengecualian untuk siwon sih, entah kenapa kyuhyun tidak akan berkutik jjka di hadapkan dengan pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

" aisshhh...sudah kubilang berhenti mengacau di restoranku kyu, kau lihat semua pelangganku lari ketakutan gara-gara kau" teriak ryeowook seraya berkacak pinggang, kesal karwna ulah khuhyun yang mengamuk tak jelas di restorannya, bahkan ryeowook heran kenapa saat marah-marah kyuhyun sering sekali melampiaskannya di restoran miliknya.

Brak

Bantingan gelas ke meja membuat heechul, kibum dan beberapa pengunjung berjengkit kaget.

" jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja dia karena membuatku kesal karena wajah datarnya itu dan jangan lupakan masalah yang di timbulkannya, aisshh...aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus" ucap kyuhyun dengan kekesalan yang mencapai batas.

" hei...hei...berhentilah saling meneriaki kalian ingin menulikan telingahku ya, kita hanya harus membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin kalau kalian terus berteriak seperti ini aku akan pergi dan kembali membawa pisau daging untuk mengorok leher kalian satu persatu" ucap heechul kalem menatap tajam dua sahabatnya.

" oke...baiklah, aku tidak akan berteriak lagi, sekarang kita harus apa?!" ucap kyuhyun mengalah tak ingin berurusan dengan si king of devil di saat seperti ini bisa-bisa urusannya bukan beres malah semakin bertambah kacau saja. Kyuhyun sudah bercerita pada heechul dan ryeowook tentang kronologis kejadian yang menimpanya di pesta tempo hari yang membuatnya sekarang menjadi susah setengah mati akibat keidiotan kibum.

" kenapa aku harus ikut repot sih, menyebalkan?!" runtuk ryeowook mendesah dramatis dan di balas decihan tak suka kyuhyun.

" lalu sekarang kita harus apa?!"tanya kyuhyun lagi kedua pemuda manis berstatus uke itu sontak menolehkan tatapannya pada kibum yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di kursinya tanpa mau melibatkan diri dengan perdebatan ketiga uke itu.

" bagaimana?! Apa kau punya rencana?!" tanya heechul sedikit heran dengan sikap kibum yang terlalu tenang, sangat tidak wajar sama sekali, apa memang seperti itu sikapnga atau nyawanya menghilang mendadak karena takut pada kyuhyun, entahlah..

" aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa, kalau memang sudah seperti ini ya menikah saja bukankah itu solusi yang tepat?!" jawab kibum sekenanya, sementara heechul hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas membenarkan apa yang kibum katakan.

" wah...hebat, pasrah sekali jawabanmu, apa kau tidak keberatan jika menikah dengan si anarkis kyuhyun ini, bisa-bisa kau di siksa sepanjang hidupmu lo, yakin tidak keberatan?!" tanya ryeowook takjub dengan sikap santai kibum.

" yak...apa maksud ucapanmu kim ryeowook?! Sentak kyuhyun tak terima sementara ryeowook hanya mengendikan bahunya seraya menyengir melihat kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya.

" kupikir aku akan terbiasa dengan itu" kekeh kibum seraya menatap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi lembut sedikit membuat kyuhyun merasakan rasa aneh mengelitik di perutnya, seolah ada berjuta kupu-kupu mungil yang terbang berputar di dalam perutnya dan rasanya pipinya sedikit memanas hanya karena tatapan intens yang di berikan kibum padanya.

" disini...rasanya panas sekali..." ucap kyuhyun entah pada siapa seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sedikit salah tingkah membuat kibum tersenyum simpul menatap khuhyun.

" lalu yang masalah anak itu bagaimana, bukankah kau berbohong mengatakan jika kyuhyun hamil pada ayahmu?!" tanya heechul dan di angguki oleh ryeowook mulai memasuki inti pembicaraan.

" itu muda saja, masih ada waktu untuk membuatnya" ucap kibum menyeringai menatap kyuhyun yang mendelik kearahnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

" kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, kau hanya harus membuka pakaianmu lalu berbaring di bawahku dan mendesah, bukankah itu mudah" ucap kibum dengan seringaian yang semakin melebar.

" waow...kata-katamu vulgar sekali kibummie, sepertinya kau berpengalaman dengan hal ini tidur meniduri ya?!" takjub ryeowook sekali lagi dan memberikan applause untuk kibum yang terkekeh senang melihat reaksi pemuda mungil itu.

" apa maksudmu menyuruhku mendesah, dasar kim brengsek, kau kira aku akan rela berada di bawahmu begitu saja hah..." teriak kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah marah bercampur dengan malu.

" tentu saja kau akan mau dan kupastikan jika kau akan memintanya lagi dariku" jawab kibum santai.

" dasar bocah sialan kemari kau" raung kyuhyun marah berusaha mengapai kibum namun dengan cekatan di hengikan oleh ryeowook sebelum kibum berubah menjadi dendeng karena kyuhyun.

" aisshh...cho kyuhyun bisakan kau seharian ini tidak berteriak terlalu berlebihan hah...aku pusing mendengar suara cemprengmu terus-menerus?!" heechul mendesah kesal karena khuhyun berteriak tepat di telingahnya.

" sudahlah kyu menyerah saja, apa kau pikir kau punya solusi lainnya?" tanya ryeowook.

" ah...ada...bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan jika aku telah keguguran saja, kan masalah ini semua terjadi karena kibum mengatakan jika aku hamil, tapi jika aku mengatakan aku keguguran dan kehilangan calon bayiku mungkin rencana pernikahan ini akan di batalkan" teriak kyuhyun antusias seraya tertawa lebar tidak menyangkah jika ide briliant ini mampir di otaknya, ternyata begitu cepat membuat khuhyun melupakan rasa marahnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

" mungkin saja, aku tak tau apa yang di pikirkan ayahku, tidak ada salahnya mencoba" sahut kibum santai.

" azza...baiklah ayo kita lakukan, ayo temui ayahmu sekarang juga" ucap kyuhyun semangat seraya menarik tangan kibum paksa hingga membuat pemuda datar itu nyaris terjerembab dan jatuh kelantai, kibum hanya berdecih tak suka denga sikap arogan kyuhyun namun kibum sama sekali tak keberatan jika dirinya di seret kesana kemari oleh kyuhyun.

" mereka terlihat pantas saat bersama, entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan rencana kyuhyun, bagaimana menurutmu heechullie" ucap ryeowook mendesah menatap punggung kyuhyun dan kibum yang telah menjauh.

" kau benar, aku bahkan lebih suka jika mereka bersama daripada kyuhyun dengan si kuda brengsek itu, ah...aku harap saja mereka berdua khilaf dan segera membuat keponakan kecil untukku, bukankah itu menyenangkan" ucap heechul seraya menatap ryeowook yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh " apa, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!' tanya heechul sedikit curiga dengan tatapan yang di lempar ryeowook padanya.

" tidak...tapi untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, aku punya ide bagus, kemarilah" ryeowook memberi kode agar heechul segera mendekat kearahnya, ryeowook membisikan rencana jahatnya pada heechul dan secara tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah heechulpun berubah aneh, terlihat seperti om om pedofil yang ingin mengrepe-ngrepe bocah di bawah umur seraya menyeringai mesum.

" baiklah, sepertinya aku sangat bersemangat dengan ini, ayo kita lakukan" ucap heechul terlihat bola api membara di kedua manik hitamnya.

" oke akan aku siapakan dulu segalanya, kau pikirkan moment yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencana kita oke" ucap ryeowook tersenyum licik seraya mengosok-gosokan telapak tangannya dengan lebih dramatis, seolah dirinya adalah seorang penyihir jahat yang berniat mencelakakan sang putri dengan rencana yang sempurna dan tertawa kejam setelahnya.

" maaf apa kalian masih sibuk, aku harus segera pergi setelah ini, bisakah kalian membuat pesananku terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya kalian bisa melanjutkan tawa kalian lagi" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu membuyarkan fantasi liar kedua uke dengan otak yang sudah bergeser jauh dari tempatnya itu.

" oh maaf...tunggu sebentar" ucap ryeowook menghentikan tawa nistanya seraya memasang wajah datar dan berlalu meninggalkan heechul yang kini mulai asyik dengan smartphonenya dan segala rencana jahatnya dengan ryeowook.

Sepertinya mereka terlihat sekali sangat menikmati kemalangan yang menimpa kyuhyun, malahan mereka sangat senang dan antusias sebenarnya, karena di antara mereka bertiga hanya kyuhyunlah yang nasib percintaannya jauh dari kata bahagia malah cenderung terlihat mengenaskan mungkin dengan rencana ini bisa membuat kibum dan kyuhyun tetap bersama, semoga saja rencana mereka dapat berhasil dan berjalandengan baik.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Seharian itu kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah karena rencana kegugurannya telah berhasil meskipun kangin terlihat tidak rela sebenarnya membatalkan acara pernikahan itu namun apa daya kyuhyun dan kibum sama-sama tidak menghendaki acara penikahan ini, apa mau di kata.

Sebenarnya kangin cukup curiga jika kyuhyun dan kibum memang telah berniat mengugurkan kandungannya dan kecurigaan lainnya jika kyuhyun memang telah berbohong tentang kehamilannya tapi semua itu tak terbukti di samping kyuhyun memang pandai berakting lemas dan dia juga sengaja pergi ke salon untuk mengmake over wajahnya agar terlihat pucat natural mengkukuhkan jika dirinya memang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik paska prosesi keguguran bayinya. Kini kyuhyun sedang berjalan-jalan riang di malam itu dengan senyum di wajah bahagianya saat tiba-tiba ponsel pintarnya berdering nyaring memperdengarkan lagu super junior yang berjudul "You and I" tersebut dan memperlihatkan nama heechul yang terlihat jelas di layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

" halo heechullie, ada apa?!" tanya kyuhyun menjawab semangat di dering pertama karena rasa bahagianya yang membuncah.

" hei...kyu, aku dengar rencananya berhasil, benarkah itu?!" tanya heechul berusaha bersikap antusias saat mengatakan hal itu.

" wah...ternyata beritanya sudah sampai padamu, darimana kau tau?!" tanya kyuhyun riang seolah tak menyadari nada aneh dalam suara heechul seolah telingahnya telah tertutup oleh kebahagiaan.

" wookie yang memberitahuku mungkin dia sudah menelpon kibum sebelumnya, ah tapi bukan itu maksudku, aku dan wookie berniat membuat pesta dan merayakannya di tempatmu bagaimana menurutmu kyu, apa kau keberatan?! seharusnya sih tidak menginggat ini adalah berita yang mengembirakan?!" ucap heechul berusaha meracuni kyuhyun sekali lagi agar mau mengadakan pesta di apartemennya dan berusaha mengutarakan maksud tersembunyi di balik ajakan pestanya.

" wah ide bagus, baiklah perlukah aku belanja juga?!" tanya kyuhyun antusias tanpa curiga sedikitpun dengan inisiatif heechul tentang pesta.

" tidak usah wookie sudah menyiapkan semuanya kau cuma perlu menyediakan tempatnya saja, oh ya kyu bolehkah aku mengundang kibum juga?!" tanya heechul sedikit berdoa agar kyuhyun mengiyakan.

" ehm...tentu saja boleh, ajak dia juga, kurasa dia pantas mendapatkannya, aku tunggu di rumah" ucap kyuhyun ceria seraya menutup panggilan dari heechul setelah mendapat balasan dari heechul tentunya.

Tanpa di ketahui kyuhyun heechul dan ryeowook terlihat saling menatap dan menyeringai aneh.

" a game start" ucap keduanya saling menatap seraya menyipitkan matanya aneh dan tertawa nista setelahnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" yo...yo...kami datang kyu?!" teriak heechul ceria, tepat di belakangnya menyusul ryeowook yang nyengir senanh dan kibum yang berjalan dengan tenaga seadanya.

" aku lapar bisakah kita mulai acara makan-makannya?!" tanya kibum langsung seraya menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa ruang tamu kyuhyun.

" aish...kau ini, baru sampai sudah menanyakan makanan?!" ucap kyuhyun seraya menoyor kepala kibum, namun tangannya hanya berhasil mengenai udara dan di tangakap oleh kibum dengan lugas.

Kibum menarik kyuhyun hingga pemuda manis itu jatuh di pangkuannya.

" kalau begitu bolehkah aku memakanmu?!" tanya kibum menatap kyuhyun seduktif, mendengar ucapan kibum sontak berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna.

" a~apa maksudmu b~bocah, lepaskan aku, sialan" gugup kyuhyun berusaha berdiri dari pangkuan kibum namun kibum masih berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak beranjak dari pangkuannya.

" kenapa, kau takut atau terlalu terpesona denganku?!" tanya kibum lagi seraya menyeringai.

Kyuhyun terdiam lama menatap wajah kibum dengan tatapan datar dan segera saja kyuhyun menyundulkan kepalanya ke kepala kibum membuat pemuda datar itu terpekik keras hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kyuhyun hingga membuat kyuhyun bisa melepaskan diri.

" bermimpi saja sana mana mungkin aku takut padamu apalagi terpesona, memangnya kau siapa bocah?!" teriak kyuhyun seraya berkacak pingang seolah menantang sementara kibum hanya berdesis tak suka saat dengan sengaja kyuhyun menendangi paha kibum dengan gaya soknya.

" hentikan...aku bilang hentikan atau kau akan menyesal kyu?!" ancam kibum menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan yanh sulit di artikan.

" memangnya kau akan melakukan apa padaku hah...hah..." tantang kyuhyun sekali lagi masih terus menendang dan dengan sekali sentakan kibum berdiri berusaha menangkap kyuhyun namun dengan gesit kyuhyun berhasil menghindar seraya menjulurkan lidahnya senang seolah mengejek kibum.

" lihat saja jika aku bisa menangkapmu" ucap kibum seraya mendengus dan tertawa kesal kemudian mulai bermain kejar daku kau ku tangkap tanpa mereka sadari dua orang uke melihat mereka seraya berdecak maklum dari arah dapur.

" ckckck...mereka tak tertolong lagi" decak heechul seraya membenarkan apron berwarna pinknya.

" hei...jangan putus asa, lalu apa gunanya kita di sini" ucap ryeowook santai.

" kau sudah bawa barangnya kan?!"

" tenti saja, ayo kita mulai" ucap ryeowook menyeringai seraya memperlihatkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna coklat itu pada heechul.

" campurkan saja di bir mereka?!" saran heechul dan di jawab anggukan antusias ryeowook.

" ups...sepertinya aku menuangkannya terlalu banyak" ucap ryeowook dengan cengiran senang.

" aku juga sepertinya begitu, botolnya sudah kosong" cengir heechul seraya mengoyang-goyangkan botolnya di depan wajahnya dam keduanya terkekeh pelan.

" aku antarkan ini dulu oke" ucap heechul membawa empat kaleng bir dingin ke ruang tengah di mana kyuhyun dan kibum sudah kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk nonton tv.

" hei...makanan belum siap, sementara itu kalian nikmati saja cemilan ini untuk penganjal, aku akan membantu wookie dulu" ucap heechul menyodorkan nampan yang berisi empat bir dingin dan sepiring penuh cookies coklat yang rasanya sangat enak itu hingga menerbitkan liur di sudut bibir kyuhyun.

" ah...hyung apa kau butuh bantuan aku bisa membantumu ji..."

" kau ingin membunuh kami semua, sudah duduk saja aku tidak ingin makanan yang nanti kita makan berubah menjadi racun" balas heechul menyela ucapan kyuhyun.

" terseralah, hei...jangan habiskan semua sialan" raung kyuhyun saat mendapati setengah cookies sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

" ini enak, aku lapar" jawab kibum acuh memakan cookiesnya.

Gluk

Gluk

" hyung, birnya ku habiskan ya" teriak kyuhyun pada heechul, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari heechul kyuhyun mulai meminum bir keduanya hingga dia merasakan perasaan aneh seperti terbakar.

" apa ac nya mati, disini panas sekali" ucap kibum mendahului kyuhyun.

Sementara heechul dan ryeowook sudah berhighfive ria di dapur.

" eh...kyu, kami pergi sebentar ada beberapa bahan yang lupa kami beli" ucap ryeowook pada kyuhyun.

" aku akan membantu wookie dan jangan mendekati dapur saat kami pergi mengerti" peringat heechul dan keduanya melengang santai meninggalkan kibum dan kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan yang tak terjelaskan, bahkan mereka seolah acuh melihat kyuhyun dan kibum yang mengerang aneh.

" hei...kyu, dimana kamar mandimu, sepertinya aku perlu berendam, disini panas sekali" kibum bangkit berdiri dengan keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

" ah...k~kamar mandi?!' tanya kyuhyun dengan nada aneh entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat sensitif bahkan sentuhan ringan tangannya sendiri mampu membuatnya mengerang, bahkan kini dirinya sedang berfantasi liar tentang kibum yang menatapnya dengan manik gelapnya dengan penuh gairah.

" kamar mandinya ada di sana, ya tuhan apa yang terjadi aku merasa aneh" teriak kyuhyun frustasi entah kenala saat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja kibum berjalan kearah kyuhyun dan menerjang kearahnya menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir kyuhyun melumat bibir merahnya dengan tidak sabar. kyuhyun sedikit kaget namun tak menolak seolah sentuhan yang di berikan kibum adalah obat yang dia butuhkan untuk meredakan api yang kini tengah membakar mereka dengan dasyat hingga membuat mereka saling melumat, mengelus apa saja yang bisa di raba dan di capai tangan mereka.

" sial' kibum memekik frustasi saat tak bisa membuka celana yang di pakai kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun sendiri malah asyik menjilati leher kibum yang membuat kibum sesekali mengumpat pelan karena gairahnya sendiri yang hampir meledak.

" aku buka punyaku kau buka punyamu oke" perintah kyuhyun bila saja dia dalam keadaan waras mungkin kyuhyun akan menampar dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan hal itu pada kibum, sedetik mereka bernafas lega saat tak ada benda sialan yang memisahkan mereka lagi. kini keduanya kembali bersama, saling melumat, saling menindih dan saling melampiaskan hasrat mereka masing-masing yang seakan-akan berniat menengelamkannya hidup-hidup hingga geraman-geraman nikmat lolos dari mulut keduanya, tidak hanya sekali namun berkali-kali semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga pagi menjelang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" engghh...kepalaku" erang kyuhyun mengeliat masih belum sepenuhnya sadar sedang berada dimana dirinya yang jelas kini rasanya tubuhnya seolah remuk redam.

Brak

Terdengar suara pintu yang di banting keras hingga mengejutkan kyuhyun dan membuat kibum terbangun dari tidurnya, mata kyuhyun melotot setelah melihat siapa pelaku mengebrakan pintunya dengan sadis.

" kalian...apa yang kalian lakukan hah...berani-beraninya kalian melakukan ini setelah menolak menikah" raung kangin yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berada dirumahnya. Kyuhyun tersentak melihat keadaan dirinya. Telanjang berdua dengan kibum di atas tempat tidurnya dan di pergiki oleh kangin pula, kyuhyun bahkan terlalu panik untuk mengatakan apapun.

" kenapa ayah ada disini?!" tanya kibum dengan setengah nyawanya yang belum terkumpul sempurna.

" tidak, ini tidak seperti yang anda lihat presdir" teriak kyuhyun panik seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

" dasar anak nakal, aku tak mau tau alasan apapun juga, kalian akan menikah hari ini juga" teriak kangin murka seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kyuhyun dan kibum dengan wajah yang memerah dan bergegas pergi begitu saja tanpa mau repot mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun, hingga mereka menjerit syok saat mendengar keputusan kangin.

" MWO?!" teriak kibum dan kyuhyun bersamaan.

Kangin berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu apartemen kyuhyun keras-keras dan tanpa di duga di luar apartemen kyuhyun sudah ada ryeowook dan heechul yang menatap penasaran kangin.

" apa berhasil paman?!" tanya heechul dengan nada antusias dan mata yang berbinar.

" tentu saja, aku menyuruh mereka menikah hari ini, tapi apa mereka akan diam saja dinikahkan paksa seperti ini, uh...rasanya untuk saat ini aku ingin kyuhyun benar-benar hamil" desah kangin.

" tenang saja paman urusan kyuhyun biar kami yang atur, paman hanya perlu memastikan jika kibum juga bersedia" ucap ryeowook menyakinkan kangin.

" lagipula tak akan lama lagi kyuhyun pasti akan hamil jadi paman tidak usah khawatir, paman urus saja pesta pernikahannya oke" ucap heechul tertawa aneh, kangin menatap heechul dengan dahi sedikit mengernyit namun dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap aneh duo sahabat kyuhyun itu yang memang sudah aneh sejak lahir.

" baiklah aku serahkan kyuhyun pada kalian, paman pergi dulu" pamit kangin berlalu dari hadapan heechul dan ryeowook bahkan setelah kepergian kangin mereka masih belum merubah ekspresi wajahnya malahan tawa aneh itu justru semakin melebar.

" jika kyuhyun tau kita merekam adengan bercinta panasnya dengan kibum, apa kau pikir kita akan selamat?!" tanya ryeowook dengan nada aneh.

" tentu saja tidak, kita akan mati kau tau kyuhyun itu seperti apa" jawab heechul santai

"tapi siapa yang peduli, ayo kita tonton lagi" ucap heechul dan ryeowook secara bersamaan kudian tertawa nista lagi dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari apartemen kyuhyun seraya bersenandung keras-keras.

TBC

Huft...selesai juga maaf jika mengecewakan, abaikan typo sekali lagi karena lizz malas ngedit, capek kerja lembur terus soalnya hehehe

Oh ya kalau gg salah ada yang nanya lizz itu line berapa?! Lizz itu line91tapi masih imut kok hehehe

Ya udah reviewnya di tunggu ya biar lizz bisa tambah semangat nulisnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon**

 **Warning : boy x boy, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, gak sempet ngedit jadi harap di maklumi jika tulisannya amburadul.**

.

.

.

.HAPPY READING^^

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" sialan...bedebah kau, kenapa kau..kau...dan..aku bisa ada di...di ranjang yang sama, aarrrggghh...rasanya aku ingin mati saja, bagaimana ini...uhg..." teriak kyuhyun sedikit tergagap panik dengan nada marah mengatai kibum yang duduk diam di atas tempat tidur seraya menatap innocent padanya yang terlihat semakin seksi di mata kibum saat sedang marah seraya tersenyum mesum.

" yak kim idiot kibum berhenti menatapku seperti om om haus belaian seperti itu dan berapa kali kau...kau...melakukan hal 'itu' padaku hah...?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam sedikit menekan kata 'itu' dalam kalimatnya dengan sikap yang sangat cangung, sesekali kyuhyun coba membenarkan letak selimutnya yang melorot akibat pergerakanya yang terlihat antusias menunjuk-nunjuk wajah datar kibum, seolah ingin melenyapkan si datar dengan sinar laser yang ada di matanya beruntung kyuhyun tak memiliki tatapan super jika tidak tubuh kibum pasti akan penuh lubang sekarang.

" entahlah...aku tak ingat, mungkin berkali-kali kalau di lihat dari tubuhmu sih, aku tak yakin jika aku menidurimu cuma sekali" ucap kibum santai mengamati kulit mulus seputih susu milik kyuhyun yang kini telah di penuhi oleh bercak merah keunguan hampir di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Melihat tatapan kibum sontak kyuhyun refleks mengamati tubuhnya sendiri, benar saja tubuhnya bahkan sudah tidak mulus lagi, banyak sekali _kiss mark_ yang telah di buat bocah mesum datar itu pada tubuh putih mulusnya yang kini telah berubah dan itu sangat menjelaskan kenapa tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit sekali, sepertinya kyuhyun akan kesulitan untuk berjalan nantinya.

" sialan, ini sungguh sulit di percaya" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dengan tatapan yang membelalak dan mulut yang mengangah lebar menatap kibum seolah siap untuk mencabut nyawa pemuda datar itu dalam sekali tebas.

" memang kau akan sulit mempercayainya, aku adalah seorang yang sangat ahli dalam urusan ranjang, apa sekarang kau menginginkanku lagi, aku tidak keberatan jika aku harus melakukan morning sex denganmu kyu, anggap saja bernostalgia, soalnya semalam juga aku sedikit tidak ingat kronologis kejadiannya seperti apa " ucap kibum dengan wajah sok polosnya seraya memajukan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan bahagia dan dengan binar-binar di mata kelamnya, jika saja ini sebuah komik maka bisa di pastikan di samping tubuh kibum akan muncul bunga-bunga dan emoticon berbentuk hati dan bintang-bintang yang berterbangan di sampingnya.

" bangsat...morning sex kepalamu, kau memperkosaku bocah biadab, rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu saat ini juga, beraninya kau menyentuhku dan...dan...ya tuhan aku jadi bottom bedebah kau kim brengsek, aku pasti telah kehilangan akalku, aku pasti sudah gila " kyuhyun murka mengeluarkan segala makiannya untuk kibum dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seraya menjambaki surai kelam kibum dengan lebih sadis.

Seolah menjadi bottom adalah hal terburuk yang pernah di alaminya sungguh ini sangat memalukan, apalagi menjadi bottom bocah datar mesu. seperti kibum, menjadi bottom siwon sih tidak apa-apa.

" yak...yak...kyu hentikan, apanya yang di perkosa kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk membuka pakaianku dan kau juga melucuti pakaianmu sendiri dengan suka rela, mana mungkin itu di sebut memperkosa, ya...hentikan ini sakit bodoh" teriak kibum penuh pembelaan seraya mengernyit sakit dan berteriak kesal mendapati sikap anarkis kyuhyun di pagi harinya, seolah kyuhyun memang berniat dan sangat antusias melihatnya menjadi botak permanen

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya di kepala kibum, kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, sebenarnya dia sadar jika Kibum memang tidak sepenuhnya salah tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun dia tak mau di salahkan begitu saja dan di pihak ini dialah yang kesakitan lagipula Mottonya adalah meski salah Kyuhyun tetaplah benar yeah...

" tetap saja yang salah itu kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kau bahkan menodaiku sampai berkali-kali bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa mengingat berapa kali kau memperkosaku, brengsek" teriak kyuhyun kembali menautkan kedua jemari lentiknya ke dalam helai-helai surai sehitam arang milik kibum dengan semakin ganas, sementara kibum berusaha mengenyahkan tangan kyuhyun dari kepalanya seraya mengaduh-aduh sakit. Sungguh penuh perjuangan agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman si anarkis kyuhyun

BRUK...

Sebuah suara benda terjatuh sontak membuat segala tindakan anarkis Kyuhyun terhenti, refleks Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh ke asal suara itu dengan posisi Kibum yang jatuh telentang di kasur dan Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram kuat surai kibum yang terlihat seperti baru di timpah angin topan maha dasyat sama halnya seperti kamar yang mereka tempati, acak-acakan dan sangat tidak beraturan serta baju mereka yang berserakan tidak pada tempatnya, seperti halnya celana dalam milik kyuhyun yang dengan pongahnya nyangkut di lampu dusuk di meja nakas.

Kyuhyun memekik keras kala melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan raut wajah melongoh menjatuhkan sebuah tas besar yang berada dalam gengamannya dan di sampingnya terlihat sebuah kaki yang berdiri diam membeku menatap kyuhyun dan kibum yang sedang asyik bermesraan (red: bertengkar) di atas tempat tidur berdua dengan tubuh telanjang, seperti itulah arti dari tatapan mata Jaejong ibu Kyuhyun yang melihat Kyuhyun dan pemuda tampan-Kibum-di atas tempat tidur anaknya yang saling tumpang tindih tanpa sehelai benangpun.

" No...jangan berpikiran macam-macam eomma...ini..ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." teriak kyuhyun panik mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk skenario yang sedang di rancang dalam otak ibunya itu, asal tau saja Jaejong adalah miss drama quen dengan sejuta khalayan yang berkembang pesat dalam setiap harinya menghasilkan fantasi liar yang sangat tidak masuk akal menurut kyuhyun, bahkan saat melihat Cho jaejong mengangahkan mulutnya melihat penampakan kyuhyun dengan seorang pemuda tampan tanpa sehelai benangpun kyuhyun sadar jika ibunya itu sedang mengkhayal parah mengenai dirinya, buru-buru kyuhyun turun dari perut kibum seraya merapikan penampilannya dengan panik. Astaga kyuhyun benar-benar akan mati sekarang ibu dan ayahnya sudah kembali dari liburan ke jepangnya dan sekarang malah memergoki kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak pantas, salahkan saja kibum karena dia yang membuat kyuhyun lupa jika hari ini adalah hari kepulangan jaejong dan yunho. Ayah dan ibu kyuhyun.

" astaga...uri kyuhyunnie sudah dewasa ternyata" jerit jaejong hiperbolis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca senang dan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya seakan pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan di mata Jaejong.

" sayang lihatlah apa yang telah kyuhyunnie kita lakukan" jerit Jaejong bahagia sekali lagi memanggil Yunho suaminya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin di landah kepanikan massal, Kyuhyun berdiri berniat untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai sebelum ayahnya datang dan mengoroknya dengan pisau daging, kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar jika tubuhnya sedang tak memakai sehelai benangpun secepat kilat kyuhyun menarik selimut yang di kenakan oleh kibum dan dirinya semalam seraya melilitkan pada tubuhnya sendiri, membuat kain putih itu menghilang dari tubuh kibum memperlihatkan si little kim yang sedang tertidur pulas kelelahan karena pergulatannya semalam dengan kyuhyun yang maha dasyat, kibum tersentak menatap benda pribadi miliknya yang tak tertutupi apapun tengah terekspos sempurna di sana.

" yak...apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh" teriak kibum tak terima dan merasa sedikit malu serta tak rela jika miliknya di lihat oleh orang lain, apalagi itu adalah calon mertuanya sendiei. kibum meraih bantal untuk menutupi daerah terlarangnya secepat kilat seraya berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang autis itu, Kyuhyun tersadar dan buru-buru menutupi tubuh telanjang kibum dengan tubuhnya sendiri menghalangi tatapan liar sang ibu yang terlihat antusias melihat milik kibum yang "super" seraya mendelik menatap ibunya sangar dengan wajah yang sedikit merah padam. astaga salahkan saja sikap ibunya yang super duper genit itu jika melihat pemuda tampan seperti kibum apalagi yang naked total tak segan untuk di sia-siakan. Pemandangan yang sangat menyegarkan untuk mata seorang Cho Jaejong.

" astaga, besar sekali pantas saja, rasanya aneh saat melihatnya sejelas ini" batin kyuhyun dalam hati saat tanpa segaja melihat milik kibum seraya berblussing ria dan entah kenapa dadanya berdetak semakin keras seolah menghentak-hentak nyaring dan berisik. Kyuhyun bahkan baru menyadari jika benda 'itu' yang telah membobol holenya semalaman dan sialnya kyuhyun mengakui jika sedikit menyukai si little kim itu. bohong jika kyuhyun mengatakan jika sama sekali tak mengingat semua kejadian semalam, bahkan sampai sekarang masih segar di ingatannya pergulatannya dengan kibum yang di penuhi erotisme dan desahan penub kenikmatan yang keluar dari biburnya dan bibir kibum semalam.

" aigoo...pasti kau senang saat mencuri liat tadi, sudahlah eomma tau kok, bagaimana rasanya semalam?!" bisik jaejong mendekat ke arah kyuhyun dengan mata menyipit dan mengoda jail, berusaha mendongakan matanya mencoba mengintip kibum lagi dari celah bahu Kyuhyun, sepertinya jaejong memang sungguhan super genit.

" yak...eomma tutup matamu dengan benar" teriak kyuhyun tak terima saat dengan terang-terangan jaejong mencoba mengintip kibum lagi dari balik bahunya seraya tersenyum senang melihat penampakan kibum yang kini terlihat menatap ibu dan anak itu dengan ekspresi malas.

kyuhyun sedikit tidak rela juga jika kibummnya menjadi tontonan gratis sang ibu. Ingat Kyuhyun itu posesif, astaga...apa kyuhyun yakin dia tak menyukai bocah datar itu hemz...

" Astaga...apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanya yunho marah melihat keadaan kibum dan kyuhyun dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan juga istri genitnya yang sekali lagi berniat mencuri lihat ke arah kibum seraya terkikik pelan setelahnya. Ternyata Kelakuan ibu kyuhyun jauh lebih absurd dari kelakuan anaknya.

" aigoo...uri kyuhyunnie sudah dewasa, ini sangat melegakan sekali benarkan sayang, bukankah ini berita yang membahagiakan untuk kita semua, kukira kyuhyun sungguhan bakal menikah dengan PSPnya, syukurlah dia normal tak kusangkah perkembangannya akan secepat ini, ini harus di rayakan dengan ayam goreng dan bir" teriak jaejong antusias sepertinya sangat senang sekali jauh dari apa yang di harapkan saat dia melihat keadaan anaknya yang seperti itu. Bahkan jaejong terlihat sangat bergembira melihat kyuhyun tidur dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh saat dia dan yunho sedang tak berada di rumah.

" yak...bojae...kenapa berkata seperti itu harusnya kau marah melihat anakmu melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral seperti ini, kenapa kau malah terlihat sangat senang dan mendukungnya" sungut yunho tidak terima melihat reaksi bahagia yang berlebihan dari sang istri yang menampilkan senyum lima jarinya tak mengrubris ucapan yunho sama sekali.

" memangnya apa yang kau harapkan bear, dulu kau juga banyak melakukan hal itu denganku sebelum menikah, kau bahkan lebih mesum dari kelihatannya, bukankah katamu jika tidak jebol duluan itu tidak asyik hah...makanya aku mengandung kyuhyun duluan, jadi jangan salahkan kyuhyun jika meniru ke...hmmpptt..." jawab jaejong dengan wajah lempengnya menatap yunho datar dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada santai, sementara yunho gelagapan mendengar penuturan istrinya dan berusaha untuk menutup mulut istrinya sebelum rahasia ranjangnya di bongkar Jaejong di depan anaknya dan kekasihnya tanpa sensor sedikitpun. Sementara kibum tertawa geli melihat reaksi orang tua kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih ajaib di bandingkan reaksi ayahnya, bahkan reaksi ayahnya jauh terlihat lebih normal di banding reaksi orang tua kyuhyun, kibum kira ayahnyalah manusia teraneh di dunia ini, Tapi kibum sepertinya salah besar bahkan ada yang lebih aneh di banding ayahnya dan orang tua kyuhyun yaitu duo jail heechul dan ryeowook karena mereka adalah manusia aneh langkah yang tak ada duanya di seluruh dunia.

" yak...bocah jangan tertawa, cepat turun mau sampai kapan kalian bertelanjang seperti itu, pakai pakaian kalian dan ikut aku ke ruang tamu, sekarang juga" teriak yunho dan bergegas meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun dengan sedikit mengerutu pelan seraya menyeret jaejong agar tidak bicara lebih banyak lagi soal urusan ranjangnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" Baiklah, dengan ini kita resmi berbesan tuan Cho yunho, saya harap anda dapat menerima anak saya dengan baik" ucap kangin duduk dengan sedikit cangung di hadapan yunho yang menampilkan sikap sama persis seperti kangin.

" ah...i-iya sepertinya begitu, tuan kim saya juga berharap anda dapat menerima anak saya yang seperti itu dengan tangan terbuka" balas yunho gugup dia bahkan tidak menyangkah akan berbesan dengan seorang kim kangin yang mempunyai nama besar dan reputasi yang cukup mempengaruhi dalam dunia perbisnisan. yunho bahkan sangat terkejut saat tau jika kibum adalah anak dari seorang kim kangin.

" tidak...tidak...kyuhyun adalah seorang yang sempurna sekali tuan yunho, dia bahkan terlihat sangat manis" sanggah tuan kim seraya tersenyum canggung dengan tawa sumbang yang terdengar aneh di telingahnya sendiri, sepertinya seorang kim yang terhormat sepertinya bisa merasa gugup juga di depan yunho, sang besan.

" kibum juga pemuda tampan yang sempurna untuk kyuhyun hahaha" balas yunho ikut tertawa aneh bersama kangin.

" lihatlah mereka seperti dua idiot saja jika seperti itu" ucap jaejong menatap suami dan besannya yang terlibat pembicaraan omong kosong tepat di depannya sementara heechul dan ryeowook terkikik pelan di samping jaejong yang sejak tadi melakukan drama opera sabun memainkan peran yunho dan kangin dengan tawa nistanya.

" bibi jae kami akan pergi melihat persiapan kyuhyun dulu ya" pamit heechul yanh merasa puas bermain dengan ryeowook seraya berlalu menuju lantai dua menuju kamar kibum sambil menyeret makhluk mungil itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Kini semua orang tengah berada di rumah kibum untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahan kyuhyun dan kibum yang akan di gelar sore itu juga, setelah kedua orang tua kibum dan kyuhyun bertemu mereka sepakat untuk mengelar sebuah pesta pernikahan kecil di halaman belakang rumah kibum yang terlihat sangat luas secara mendadak atas permintaan kangin dan tentunya yunho merasa sangat tidak keberatan serta langsung menyetujuinya tanpa sarat dengan usul kangin.

" hei...kyu bagaimana perasaanmu, wah...aku tidak menyangkah jika kau akan menikah lebih dulu, aku jadi terharu" ucap heechul dengan tangis yang di buat-buat.

" sialan...tutup mulutmu" ucap kyuhyun ketus seraya berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar kibum yang kini telah di sulap menjadi kamar pengantin dengan ekstra bunga-bunga mengelikan menurut kyuhyun.

" aku tidak percaya aku akan melakukan ini, bagaimana ini...haruskah aku kabur, ya betul aku harus kabur" racau kyuhyun masih belum berhenti mondar mandir tak jelasnya.

" woow...santai kyu, apa otakmu sudah mengelinding, apa kau sudah gila?!" tanya heechul menahan kyuhyun agar tidak nekad untuk melompat dari lantai dua berniat kabur dari acara pernikahannya.

" ingat ayahmu, ibumu juga kau tega mempermalukan mereka, lagipula kau sendiri yang membuat ulah dengan tidur dan di pergoki oleh orang tuamu, lagipula apa yang salah dengan kibum dia tampan dan juga kaya, tidak brengsek seperti siwon dan dia juga tidak merugikanmu, jadi bersikaplah bijaksana kyu" tambah ryeowook dengan nada suara tegas.

" apa dia kerasukan sesuatu, kenapa bicaramu jadi seperti itu wookie" ucap kyuhyun mengernyit heran merasa ryeowook berubah menjadi sedikit benar di matanya, seakan sebelum-sebelumnya ryeowook tidak benar sama sekali. sementara ryeowook hanya mengumpat pelan seraya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan kurang ajar kyuhyun yang sudah sangat biasa menurutnya.

" sayang...ayo kita pergi, sudah waktunya jangan biarkan calon suamimu menunggu lama, aiigo...kamu tampan sekali sayang" ucap jaejong menatap penuh haru anak semata wayangnya itu.

" eomma...hiks...hiks..." rengek kyuhyun menangis kecil, jaejong memeluk kyuhyun sayang seraya mengusap punggungnya.

" sudah jangan menangis, kau masih bisa bertemu dengan eomma nanti setelah menikah sayang, kajja..." ucap jaejong sepertinya salah persepsi, kyuhyun bukannya menangis karena takut untuk berpisah dari kedua orang tuanya hanya saja kyuhyun tak rela jika dirinya harus menikah dengan bocah datar mesum seperti kibum. Tapi sudahlah semuanya sudah terlanjut kyuhyun juga tak bisa menjelaskan lagi seluruh kesalahpahamnan ini sudah semakin jauh dan terlalu rumit.

Jaejong menyerahkan tangan kyuhyun kepada suaminya yang telah berdiri dalam posisinya, dengan erat di pegangnya tangan kyuhyun, secara perlahan mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju altar yang telah di penuhi oleh berjuta rajutan mawar putih yang terlihat sangat cantik, hampir mirip dengan sebuah gazebo mawar putih, terlihat sederhana namun cantik.

" jangan tegang sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap yunho menepuk tangan kyuhyun pelan coba menguatkan anaknya yang terlihat gugup di matanya, melihat wajah ayahnya kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menghancurkan pesta pernikahan ini, akhirnya kyuhyun pasrah saja menerima pernikahannya dengan kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap kedepan dan hatinya perlahan berdetak cepat melihat penampakan bocah mesum di depannya yang telah berubah menjadi pangeran tampan dalam balutan jas putih seperti dirinya namun menampilkan kesan yang berbeda jika baju pengantin itu melekat di tubuh kibum, bahkan wajah kibum terlihat lebih mempesona dari hari-hari biasannya yang sontak mengacaukan hati kyuhyun dalam sekali tembakan dengan debaran cepat seolah menghentak-hentak keras membuat bias merah di pipi chubbynya kian merona merah.

Kyuhyun mendongak saat ayahnya menyerahkan dirinya pada kibum yang menatapnya seraya tersenyum lembut, sangat tampan sekali menurut kyuhyun.

" jangan tegang santai saja " ucap kibum mengoda kyuhyun.

" sialan...tutup mulutmu bocah" ketus kyuhyun. Kibum mengengam jemari kyuhyun dengan erat seolah tak membiarkan jika miliknya akan lari dari gengamannya.

" tuan kim kibum bersediakah anda menikah dengan tuan cho kyuhyun saling berbagi dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kalian" ucap sang pendeta menatap kibum.

" ya saya bersedia" jawab kibum dengan suara tegas tanpa ragu membuat kyuhyun tersentak dan melirik kibum takjub setelahnya senyum kecil terlihat mengembang dari bibirnya, entah mengapa mendengar jawaban tegas kibum saat mengucapkan janji pernikahannya membuat kyuhyun merasa senang.

"tuan cho kyuhyun bersediakah anda menikah dengan tuan kim kibum saling berbagi dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kalian" ucap sang pendeta bergantu menatap kyuhyun.

" ya saya bersedia" jawab kyuhyun mantap sementara senyum masih tersunggih di bibir semerah plumnya, sementara kibum menatap kyuhyun dan ikut tersenyum pula.

" sekarang dengan sebuah ciuman kalian sah menjadi sepasang suami istri" ucap sang pendeta mempersilahkan kyuhyun dan kibum untuk saling berciuman.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun yang terlihat pasrah saja mendapat ciuman kibum seperti mengharap dengan mata yang sudah terpejam tanpa di suruh. Kyuhyun merasakan bibir lembut dan basah milik kibum yang awalnya hanya menempel dan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil setelahnya hingga tepukan sorak sorai tamu yang mulai membahana, kyuhyun sadar kibum telah menciuminya terlalu lama bahkan tepuk tangan para tamu sudah menghilang dari udara sementara kibum masih belum mau melepas ciumannya yang kini mulai berubah menjadi _deep kiss_ yang terasa panas seakan membakar kyuhyun dan paru-parunya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya seraya mendorong tubuh kibum yang seolah lengket dengan tubuhnya sulit sekali di pisahkan dengan sedikit geram kyuhyun menjambak surai kelam kibum membuat kibum sontak melepaskan ciumannya dan mengaduh sakit.

" kau ingin membunuhku ya dasar bocah mesum" sungut kyuhyun sementara kibum hanya berdecih tak suka karena kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

" padahal kau sendiri menikmatinya, dasar" ucap kibum.

Kyuhyun berniat memukul kibum lagi namun di tahannya saat suara tepuk tangan kembali membahana.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Bandara inceon

Bunyi ketukan sol sepatu yang terdengar seirama dan deheman lagu yang menguar dari bibir cherry merah mengodanya sangat jelas terlihat jika pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat senang sekarang.

" sudah lama sekali, hah...bagaimana dia sekarang?! Dia pasti jauh terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya, ah...rasanya tidak sabar, aku datang kibum hyung..." ucap ceria seorang pemuda manis dengan surai sewarna pelangi yang terlihat sangat cantik melangkah ringan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya, menengok kiri dan kanan sementara senyumnya semakin lebar kala melihat pengasuhnya yang menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia tepat di depannya.

" paman..." teriak pemuda itu seraya berlari antusias melihat laki-laki paru baya yang hampir satu tahun tak di lihatnya itu karena study yang harus di jalaninya untuk menjadi calon istri idaman bagi kibum.

" anda sudah datang tuan muda Luhan, apa perjalanannya menyenangkan?!" tanya seorang laki-laki paru baya itu dengan setelan formal hitamnya membungkuk hormat pada seorang pemuda manis dengan surai sewarna pelangi yang bernama luhan itu.

" Tentu saja perjalanannya sangat menyenangkan, terimakasih sudah bertanya ah...bagaimana kabarmu paman?!" tanyanya semangat dan tersenyum antusias mengandeng lengan pengasuhnya manja.

" baik tuan muda, jadi tuan muda akan langsung pulang atau perlu saya antar ke suatu tempat dulu?!" tanya laki-laki paruh baya yang bernama park yochun itu seraya mengambil alih koper Luhan dan berjalan pelan di samping majikannya menuju mobil yang telah terparkirnya tadi di depan bandara.

" antarkan aku ke tempat tunanganku, aku sangat merindukannya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Luhan masih menyungingkan senyum terbaiknya menatap yochun yang balas tersenyum melihat sikap dan tingkah tuan mudanya yang sangat bisa di tebak dan tidak berubah sama sekali.

" baik tuan muda" jawab yochun.

Tanpa banyak bicara yochun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan meletakkan barang bawaan luhan ke dalam bagasi dan bergegas memasuki mobil miliknya yang melaju cepat menuju kediaman keluarga kim yang kini tengah mengelar pesta pernikahan kibum tanpa sepengetahuannya.0a

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon**

 **Warning : boy x boy, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, sudah lizz edit berkali-kali dan masih aja ada typo di tempat yang seharusnya udah lizz edit, sepertinya ponsel lizz emang agak gak bener, jadi maaf jika ada typo yang masih nyempil dan membuat kalian tidak nyaman membaca.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, THAT SIMPLE..

.

.

.

.HAPPY READING^^

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Setelah upacara pernikahan mereka selesai kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, rasa-rasanya dia sangat stres jika terus berada di kumpulan keluarga kibum dan yang lebih dasyatnya lagi, saudara sepupu kibum terlihat sangat bercahaya dan terlihat sangat tampan. Lihat saja duo kim idiot a.k.a heechul dan ryeowook yang sudah jejingkrakan ke sana kemari menyapai satu persatu saudara kibum dengan sangat antusias dan jangan lupakan juga eommanya, cho jaejong, bahkan yunho sampai kuwalahan untuk menenangkan sang istri yang kelewat semangat layaknya remaja labil dan menyeretnya pulanh setelah berpamitan kepada kyuhyun dan kangin tentunya.

" kyuhyun hyung? Kau ingin kemana pesta bahkan baru saja di mulai. Bergabunglah dengan kami, biarkan kami mengenal istri si brengsek ini lebih jauh?!" ucap pemuda berwajah kotak-kim jongdae- tersenyum tampan menatap kyuhyun.

" kami ingin tau, seperti apa orang yang mampu menaklukan bajingan kecil yang tak bisa di atur seperti kibum, selain dia tentunya?! Ucap kim kibum atau bisa di sebut dengan key pemuda yang memiliki nama yang mirip dengan kibum itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil menekankan kata 'dia' entah siapa yang di maksudnya kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti.

" aku hanya sedikit lelah, aku akan tidur sebentar dan bergabung dengan kalian nanti, maaf" balas kyuhyun berusaha bersikap sopan tak ingin memperpanjang dan berniat lari menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan kamar kibum.

" ya...mungkin kyuhyun hyung sudah tidak sabar untuk segera...kalian pasti tau apa maksudku, bukankah begitu brengsek" tambah si tampan berlesung pipi-kim myungsoo- menendang kaki kibum seraya menyeringai mesum, mengoda namun kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian melihat ke arah kyuhyun dengan sikap santai, tak memperdulikan tendangan myungsoo di kakinya.

" bahkan kami sudah pernah melewati malam panas penuh gairah bersama, benarkan sayang?!" seringai kibum menatap kyuhyun intens, mengoda pemuda manis itu, membuat kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, sungguh pose yang di lakukan kibum saat ini mampu membuat air liurnya menetes, kibum sedang duduk bersandar di lengan sofa menyingsingkan kedua lengan kemejanya serta memperlihatkan lengan kekarnya di sana, jika saja kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan kesal karena obrolan ketiga kim itu dan hebatnya lagi sepupu kibum yang mendengar ucapan kibum sontak menangapi ucapan kibum dengan sangay heboh dan langsung mengumamkan kata 'WOW' panjang seolah takjub dengan gerak cepat kibum dengan kyuhyun.

Lihat saja bagaimana cara kibum menatapnya kini terlihat sangat mengoda dan menantang dengan jas yang sudah terlepas dan beberapa kancing kemeja bagian atasnya yang sengaja dia lepaskan serta dasi yang masih mengantunh di lehernya, jangan lupakan surainya yang terlihat di acak secara sengaja memberi kesan seperti seorang bajingan tampan mengoda di maya kyuhyu, bahkan kyuhyun sangat berhasrat melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat kibum saat ini dan merasakan jari jemari kibum yang mengelus serta membelai setiap jengkal tubuhnya, tunggu...astaga apa yang baru saja di pikirkannya, ya ampun siapa saja tolong tampar kyuhyun sekarang juga, dia mulai gila dengan fantasi liarnya tentang kibum yang menyusup dengan sangat kurang ajar di otaknya, sepertinya kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas karena terpesona oleh bocah mesum itu.

" kalian berhentilah mengodanya, pergilah kyu jangan dengarkan mereka kau boleh beristirahat jika lelah dan bergabung dengan kami nanti jika kau ingin, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri tetap di sini dan mendengar ucapan kotor mereka" ucap kim yesung saudara sepupu yang paling tua di antara mereka dan juga kekasih dari kim ryeowook berjalan mendekat dan menyelamatkan kyuhyun dengan senyum pengertian yang tersunggih apik di wajahnya, kyuhyun bahkan baru tau jika kekasih ryeowook adalah saudara sepupu kibum bukankah itu menakjubkan.

Setelah menundukan kepalanya singkat kyuhyun bergegas untuk naik ke lantai atas sebelum kepalanya dia benturkan ke arah tembok dan menjadi gila saat ini juga. Sungguh kyuhyun tak menyangkah arus perjalanan hidupnya akan berubah menjadi ekstra cepat melebihi jet coaster huft...kyuhyun bahkan sangat kaget dan tidak menyangkah hidupnya berubah menjadi kacau gara-gara bocah mesum idiot-menawan-yang membuat segalanya tidak benar, serasa jungkir balik.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan berjalan tanpa semangat ke dalam kamarnya sepertinya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja setelah ini. Sementara kibum menatap intens pungung kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauanya dengan tatapan yanh sulit di artikan.

" sudah, kau susul saja sepertinya kau terlihat tidak rela melihatnya menjauh darimu?!" goda myungsoo menatap ekspresi kibum yang berubah aneh seiring kepergian kyuhyun.

" apa kau sangat menyukainya?!" belum juga pertayaan myungsoo di jawab kibum, key mengajukan pertayaan lainnya.

" menurut kalian?!" jawab kibum melontarkan pertayaan dengan pertanyaan dan menatap sepupunya dengan senyum sejuta arti.

" kau akan bersujud dan menyembahnya, percayalah dalam seminggu kau akan menjadi budak kyuhyun secara permanent dan kurasa kau tak akan keberatan dengan hal itu" seringai mengejek yesung seraya menatap kibum yang balas menyeringai padanya.

" seperti itulah?!" balas kibum seraya terkekeh pelan seolah jawaban yang di ucapkan yesung adalah kenyataan mutlak baginya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan luhan?!" tanya jongdae mengungkit cerita horor tentang pemuda cantik yang sangat terobsesi dengan kibum itu, seketika membuat kibum bergidik ngeri.

" tunanganmu itu pasti akan sangat marah jika tau kau telah menikah dengan orang lain, aku bahkan tak sabar melihat ekpresinya saat mengetahui ini" kekeh myungsoo lagi menekankan kata 'tunangan' seraya mengerling nakal menatap kibum. Sementara kibum menatap myungsoo tajam seolah memberi isyarat mata- jangan coba-coba atau kau mati-kim myungsoo, dan myungsoo hanya bisa tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kibum.

" bisakah kalian tidak membahasnya, membayangkan dia datang saja membuatku ngeri" ucap kibum seraya mengelus tengkuknya yang secara ajaib merinding dengan tiba-tiba, seperti mendengar firasat buruk saat nama luhan di sebut, bahkan dalam bayangan kibum luhan lebih mengerikan dari voldemort tokoh antagonis menyeramkan dalam film favorit kim jongdae itu.

" mau kemana kau?!" tanya jongdae saat mendapati kibum beranjak dari tempatnya.

" menyusul kyuhyun, kukira aku harus membuatnya hamil sebelum luhan tau jika aku sudah menikah, membuat rencana jangka panjang untuk nyawaku kurasa bukan hal buruk, semoga saja dia menyerah jika kyuhyun telah hamil anakku" ucap kibum dengan ekspresi mengernyit aneh dan berubah menjadi santai kemudian, dia berjalan santai meninggalkan sepupunya yang berdecak di belakangnya.

" hei...jangan lupa kunci pintumu rapat-rapat dan pastikan tak ada kamera yang aktif saat kalian bercinta" teriak jongdae usil di sambut oleh tawa membahana sepupunya yang lain, mengingat pengalaman myungsoo dulu saat sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya-ren- sepupu-sepupunya itu a.k.a key, kibum, yesung dan jongdae malah asyik menonton pertunjukan lifenya dan malah menjual video myungso dengan harga tinggi di pelelangan di kampusnya.

" kalian yakin tidak menyadap kamar kibum kan?!" tanya key memastikan lagi.

" menurutmu?!" seringai myungsoo yang paling nafsu membalas dendam dan seketika tawa mereka pecah. Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk saling menjahili satu sama lainnya dengan kejahilan tingkat akut, namun mereka tetap kompak dalam segala hal.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" sial...aku sungguh membencimu, mati kau, persetan denganmu...aarrrggghh..." teriak kyuhyun penuh nafsu menendangi kumpulan bunga mawar di atas tempat tidurnya dengan beringas dan berteriak heboh kemudian dia mengambil sebuah bantal dan membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal agar suara teriakannya tak terdengar sampai keluar kamarnya, niat awal kyuhyun ingin tidur tapi setelah melihat sekumpulan bunga mawar di atas tempat tidurnya yang malah di bentuk menjadi sebuah hati raksasa membuat kyuhyun kesal seketika hingga moodnya menjadi anjlok.

" kau...bocah kurang ajar berani sekali kau menjebak dan mempermainkanku, apa sih sebenarnya maumu, siwooonnn oppa ini semua gara-gara kau, coba saja kau masih menjadi kekasihku pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi, aarrrgggghhh...ini menyebalkan..." teriak kyuhyun kesal memukulkan bantal ke arah kepala ranjang dan menginjak-injaknya dengan beringas.

" rasakan ini, choi siwon gara-gara kau hidupku jadi kacau, pergilah ke neraka" teriak kyuhyun seraya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada bantal yang tidak berdosa dengan ekspresi mengebu dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal.

" hah...lumayan sedikit lega, kyuhyun kau akan baik-baik saja tak akan ada hal buruk setelah ini yang akan terjadi padamu, kau kuat yeahh...cho kyuhyun tak akan terkalahkan meski lawanmu adalah bocah mesum kau pasti bisa menghadapinya, azza...azza...fighting cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun seraya melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur seraya bermonolog dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian.

" hah...aku capek" kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur membuat kasur ukuran king size itu bergoyang membuat sisa-sisa kelopak mawar berhamburan di sekitarnya, kyuhyun tertawa kecul saat beberapa kelopak mawar jatuh mengelitik hidungnya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya bahkan sejak tadi dia sama sekali tak menyadari jika kibum melihat kelakuan absurdnya serta merekam aksi hebat kyuhyun denban ponselnya, sesekali terlihat kibum yang menahan tawanya karena tingkah kyuhyun yang terlihat mengelikan sekaligus mengemaskan di mata kibum, kibum masih bersandar di ambang pintu seraya bersedekap dan menatap istrinya yang terlihat sangat cantik di antara sekumpulan kelopak mawar.

" cantik" bisiknya lirih mengamati mata kyuhyun yang terpejam erat.

Klik...

Klik...

" yak...apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" teriak kyuhyun marah saat menyadari kibum memgambil gambarnya dengan kamera ponsel miliknya.

" tentu saja mengambil wajah istriku yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, kau benar-benar terlihat lebih mengoda dari sebelumnya, apa kau sengaja melakukan ini dan memaksaku untuk memakanmu sekarang juga kyu, jika itu maksudmu sepertinya kau berhasil karena aku sangat kelaparan saat ini, jadi bolehkah aku memakanmu" ucap kibum setengah bercanda menatap wajah kyuhyun yang memerah hingga ke telinganya.

" a-apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh, siapa juga yang mengodamu, sekarang serahkan ponselmu" gagap kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

" dan kehilangan moment cantik dan mengoda istriku, tidak...aku akan mencetaknya besar-besar sekarang juga" ucap kibum tertawa lebar menjauh dari ranjang dan mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi karena kyu berusaha mengapai ponselnya dari atas ranjang.

" yak...berikan padaku sialan" teriak kyuhyun nyaring dan bersiap melompat untuk meraih ponsel kibum.

" aku berfikir bagaimana reaksi semua orang jika ku tunjukan video hebohmu tadi?!" kekeh kibum semakin nyaring, sementara kyuhyun hanya melonggoh tidak percaya selain mengambil fotonya kibum juga merekam aksi anehnya tadi. Tidak, ini tidak bisa di biarkan harga dirinya bisa hancur jika ada yang tau.

" serahkan padaku sialan" jerit kyuhyun melompat begitu saja ke arah kibum, kibum yang terkejut melihat aksi kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya dan menangkap tubuh kyuhyun dengan sigap, meski refleks kibum sangat bagus tetap saja dirinya tak bisa mengelak saat kakinya tergelincir sprei dan jatuh kearah ranjang, menbuat ranjang berderit karena hempasan kedua tubuh manusia itu.

" idiot, bagaimana jika kau terluka bodoh?!" ucap kibum marah menatap dingin tepat di iris selelehan caramel milik kyuhyun yang sedang mengedip lucu di bawahnya. Kyuhyun tak menyangkah jika kibum marah karena mengkhawatirkannya. Perlahan tatapan mata kibum berubah sendu dan dia mulai mendekatkan wajhnya ke arah perpotongan leher kyuhyun.

" hei...kyu...boleh aku menciumu?!" tanya kibum yang sudah mulai menghisap leher kyuhyun.

" ssttt...dasar bodoh, kau bahkan sudah melakukannya kenapa meminta ijin lagi, idiot" desis kyuhyun seraya menjenjangkan lehernya agar kibum semakin dalam menghisap lehernya.

" kyu...bolehkah aku menghamilimu sekarang juga?!" tanya kibum sambil menyusupkan jemarinya kedalam kemeja kyuhyun yang sudah tersingkap oleh jemari lihai kibum.

" a-apa...ah..." desah kyuhyun nikmat.

" biarkan aku menghamilimu" ucap kibum lagi seraya memilin nipple kyuhyun yang sudah menengang. Seketika kesadaran kyuhyun kembali saat mendengar kalimat jika kibum ingin menghamilinya, kyuhyun menjambak surai kibum seraya bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah.

" apa maksudmu ingin menghamiliku brengsek?!" teriak kyuhyun marah menunjuk kibum tidak terima.

" kenapa kau suka sekali menjambakku,kyu tidak bisakah kau menciumku saja, itu menyakitkan" ucap kibum sedikit merajuk.

" ya...sudah selesai padahal ini seru, ayo jangan bertengkar lanjutkan kembali kyu, ini akan melengkapi koleksi video yadongku nanti, ayo...ayo" riang ryeowook menginteruksi kyuhyun agar memulai aksi bercintanya dengan kibum, sementara heechul malah asyik tertawa cekikikan sambil memakan pop cornnya.

" yak...kalian, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, sejak kapan kalian ada di situ?! Raung kyuhyun marah.

" sejak kau jatuh ke atas kasur dan mendesah hehehe" kibum menyengir dan bersiap-siap membereskan cemilannya saat melihat gelagat kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya.

" tunggu di situ, jangan pergi lihat saja aku akan menghajar kalian berdua" ucap kyuhyun penuh ancaman.

" ini semua gara-gara kau dasar brengsek" umpat kyuhyun memukul wajah kibum dengan bantal dan berlari mengejar kedua sahabat usilnya.

" aisshh...padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, bagaimana kyuhyun bisa hamil kalau dia tak mau aku sentuh, menyebalkan" ucap kibum bangkit berdiri seraya mengrusak surai kehitamannya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga, oh...apakah disini sedang ada pesta, apa ada yang ulang tahun, atau kangin appa menikah lagi, kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku, astaga...apa mungkin kangin appa meninggal?!" ucap luhan pemuda bersurai permen karet itu mengeryit heran dan terkejut dengan spekulasinya sendiri saat mendapati beberapa mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah kangin dan ada salah satu mobil yang berhiaskan karangan bunga didepannya.

" appa...kangin appa?! Kau dimana, apa kau masih hidup?! Oh yesung hyung, kau disini, kalian juga...apa yang terjadi, apa kangin appa meninggal?!" tanya luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sedih dengan pemikiran konyolnya yang sangat di ragukan kebenarannya.

" oh...luhannie, kau datang?!" tanya yesung sedikit terkejut mendapati pemuda manis itu yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

" ah...jangan menangis, paman kangin baik-baik saja kok dia masih hidup dan akan terus hidup untuk menyengsarakan hidup kibum kau tenang saja" ucap yesung mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya agar membuat luhan tenang dan tidak jadi menanggis.

" kalian...tunggu aku, yak...yak...berhenti di situ kim heechul, kim ryeowook" teriakan nyaring kyuhyun membuyarkan adegan melankolis luhan dan yesung, kini tatapan mereka beralih ke arah kyuhyun yang berlari dengan heboh seraya mengejar kedua sahabat idiotnya.

" aku ingin tau reaksi apa yang akan di keluarkan luhan jika tau kyuhyun adalah istri kibum" bisik key menyeringai senang.

" sebentar lagi kawan, kalian akan melihat yang jauh lebih seru dari ini" balas jongdae tersenyum senang membayangkan pertemuan ketiganya.

" kurasa tokoh utama kita dalam masalah besar, yak...kibum, sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu special hari ini" myungsoo menatap kibum senang yang berjalan santai menuruni tangga dengan wajah bosan tidak menyadari keberadaan luhan yang tertutupi oleh tubuh yesung.

Kibum mengernyit heran, pasalnya kibum tak merasa pernah mengundang satupun temannya dalam pesta pernikahannya.

" kibum hyung luhannie datang, apa kau merindukanku?!" teriak luhan menampilkan senyum bahagianya saat melihat kibum yang kini membeku di tempat.

" berhenti...jangan coba-cona melangkahkan kakimu xi luhan, sudah aku bilang berhenti, sialan" jerit kibum tujuh oktaf ketakutan denga wajah yang seketika memucat saat menyadari luhan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

" kibum hyung, kenapa menyuruh luhan berhenti, luhan ingin memeluk kibum hyung" rengek luhan tidak terima.

" kubilang berhenti xi luhan, ggyaaa...tolong aku kyu..." jerit kibum berlari kencang ke arah kyuhyun yang menatap kibum dengan ekspresi aneh dan bersembunyi di belakang kyuhyun seolah nyawanya sedang terancam bahkan wajah kibum terlihat sangat pucat, sungguh kyuhyun bahkan baru pertama kali melihat raut wajah kibum yang terlihat errgghh...mengelikan.

" hyung...kenapa kau menjauhiku sih?!" ucap luhan lagi seraya mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima denga sikap kibum setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu.

" engh...kau siapa, bisakah kau serahkan kibum hyung padaku?!" ucap luhan meminta kibum pada kyuhyun seperti meminta permen pada temannya dengan enteng, sementara kibum yang berada di belakang kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya kuat seraya mencengkeram pinggang kyuhyun erat, seolah nyawanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk, melihat pemandangan aneh itu membuat saudara sepupu kibum tertawa keras dan berguling-guling di lantai terlihat sangat bahagia, sepertinya.

" kenapa aku harus menyerahkannya padamu?!" balas kyuhyun dengan wajah lempeng, kasian juga sebenarnya melihat kibum bergetar kerakutan di belakangnya seperti kucing kecil yang tak berdaya.

" kenapa?! Tentu saja karena kibum hyung milikku, dia tunanganku?!" jawab luhan dengan innocent.

" apa?!" ucap kyuhyun terkejut tak menyangkah jawaban itu akan keluar dari bibir pemuda manis bersurai permen karet tersebut.

" tungangan pantatku, jangan mengada-ada luhan, shu...shu...jauh-jauh dariku?!" ucap kibum masih mengeluarkan pembelaan masih bersembunyi di belakang kyuhyun.

" luhan, kaukah itu?!" ucap kangin seolah mengenali perawakan luhan di kejauhan.

" appa...aku senang melihatmu, kupikir kau meninggal hari ini, syukurlah ternyata kau masih hidup dan bertambah gemuk saja" riang luhan berlari kearah kangin yang terkejut melihat luhan ada di rumahnya, bahkan kangin seolah tak sadar saat dengan polosnya menyumpahi kangin agar cepat mati.

" luhannie, kenapa kesini tanpa memberitahu appa?!" tanya kangin dengan gugup seraya melempar tatapan penuh arti ke arah kibum.

Sementara kibum memberi isyarat pada ayahnya untuk segera menyingkirkan luhan sekarang juga dia bahkan tak mengkhawatirkan tatapan tajam menusuk yang di lempar kyuhyun padanya seolah meminta penjelasan, sungguh kibum ingin luhan segera di singkirkan saat ini juga karena kedatangan luhan membuat rumah tangganya dengan kyu bisa berakhir, masak baru sehari menikah sudah di terpa badai itukan mengesalkan, kibum tak ingin di cerai oleh kyuhyun dan menjadi duda dalam sehari pernikahannya.

" luhannie, kau tidak ingin menyapa kakak iparmu oh..." ucap myungsoo menyeret luhan untuk menatap kyuhyun agar lebih jelas.

" kakak ipar?!" tanya luhan bingung melihat kyuhyun.

" tentu saja, kakak ipar, dia adalah kyuhyun istri dari kim kibum dan mereka baru saja menikah hari ini" jelas jongdae memperkenalkan kyuhyun secara resmi.

" kakak ipar...kibum hyung...sudah menikah...bukan dengan luhan. Tapi dengannya?!" tanya luhan memastikan dengan wajah bodoh seraya menunjuk kyuhyun.

" tentu saja, ini adalah istriku kim kyuhyun, jadi kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi, oke?!" ucap kibum takut-takut masih berada di belakang kyuhyun, kyuhyun jelas tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini, dia hanya bisa melihat kibum dengan tatapan bosan.

" luhan...dengarkan appa oh...tunggu-tunggu jangan menangis oke..." ucap kangin coba menenangkan luhan.

" huuwwaaa...kibum hyung milik luhan...appa jahatttt" jerit luhan dengan suara yang mengelegar berlari dan mengangkat meja besar dengan jemari lentiknya berniat melemparkan meja itu pada kyuhyun dan kibum, bahkan kyuhyun terlihat sedikit terbelalak kaget melihat kekuatan besar luhan, belum selesai sampai disitu luhan mengamuk dan menghancurkan setengah barang-barang yang ada di rumah kangin seraya menangis menjerit dan mengejar kibum yang berlari kalang kabut untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan kyuhyun, sungguh jika luhan seperti itu nyawa kibum bisa hilang dalam beberapa menit saja.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hahahahaha ya ampun, hari ini ternyata sangat menyenangkan sekali?!" tawa myungsoo keras di sambut oleh tawa yang lainnya.

" tertawa saja brengsek, aku doakan kalian akan mengalami nasib sepertiku juga" sungut kibum marah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal di dalam kamarnya.

" bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _ **Saat kibum usia sepuluh tahun dan luhan usia delapan tahun.**_

 _ **" kibum hyung, ayo main menebak calon suami masa depan yuk, aku sudah membawa foto pangeran charles siapa tau nanti kalau dia adalah jodohku" teriak luhan kecil berlari ke arah kibum dan sepupunya yang lain, luhan, kibum, yesung dan yang lainya adalah saudara sepupu.**_

 _ **" cih...anak kecil minggir saja, aku tidak mau bermain denganmu, sana hush...hush..." usir kibum.**_

 _ **" hiks...hiks...luhannie ingin main dengan kalian, huwaaa..." tangis delapan oktaf luhan seakan memecahkan gendang telinga kelima bocah itu.**_

 _ **" luhannie...kami akan bermain dengan luhannie jika luhannie berhenti menangis oh..." ucap yesung menenangkan luhan berusaha menyelamatkan telinganya, mendengar ucapan yesung seketika luhan berhentu menangis.**_

 _ **" oh syukurlah...telingaku rasanya sakit sekali" ucap jongdae dan myungsoo secara bersamaan.**_

 _ **" baiklah, bagaimana cara mainnya, kami akan menemanimu oke?!" ucap key cepat agar luhan tidak menangis lagi.**_

 _ **" cih...kalian terlalu memanjakannya, baiklah ayo mulai dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat" decih kibum tak suka dan menyerah akhirnya saat melihat yesung mendelik ke arahnya.**_

 _ **" baiklah kalian taruh foto-foto ini secara berjejer dan aku akan melemparnya dengan pisau ini, jika pisauku mengenai salah satu foto itu berarti itu adalah jodoh luhan, ayo cepat" perintah luhan seenaknya namun segera di turuti oleh mereka, mereka menjejer satu persatu foto-foto itu di tanah.**_

 _ **" ayo menyanyi bersamaku sebelum aku melempar pisau ini?!" ucap luhan ceria. Semua diam menuruti apa yanh di katakan luhan dan mmbernyanyi sesuai intruksi bocah delapan tahun itu, tak ingin mengambil resiko membuat luhan menangis lagi dan merusak gendang telinganya secara permanent.**_

 _ **Hingga tiba saat luhan berniat melempar pisaunya.**_

 _ **" siapapun kalian, kalian adalah jodoh xi luhan selamanya" teriak luhan semangat seraya melempar pisau kecilnya cepat.**_

 _ **" ggyyaaaa..."**_

 _ **" oh..." ucap luhan terkejut saat pisaunya tidak terlempar ke arah depan malah terlempar ke arah sebaliknya dan menancap sempurna di kepala kibum hingga kepala bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu bersimbah darah.**_

 _ **" kibum...kau tidak apa-apa, myungsoo cepat panggil paman sekarang" teriak yesung panik yang memegangi kibum yang syok karena pisau kecil luhan menancap di kepalanya, sementara luhan menatap kibum dengan wajah bersemu merah sadar jika kibumlah jodohnya yang sebenarnya, saat mengetahui kenyataan siapa jodohnya luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.**_

 _ **Luhan berjalan malu-malu mendekati kibum dan mencabut pisau kecilnya dari kepala kibum tanpa permisi membuat pekikan horor keluar dari bibir key, yesung dan jongdae secara bersamaan.**_

 _ **" jangan di cabut..." teriak mereka panik.**_

 _ **Flashback end.**_

" dia makhluk mengerikan" racau kibum masih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

" bahkan aku masih ingat saat darah kibum menyembur ke wajahku saat luhan mencabut pisau kecil dari kepalanya, rasanya jantungku akan copot, syukurlah kibum tidak jadi menghembuskan nafas terakhir meski dia kehilangan banyak darah" ucap jongdae seraya bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

" dan hebatnya wajah luhan malah merona merah saat melihat kibum bercucuran darah seperti itu" kikik geli key.

" dan sejak saat itu pula luhan mengklaim dirinya menjadi milik kibum" tambah yesung.

" dan sepertinya aku akan mati segera, kyu tolong aku, selamatkan aku oh..." rengek kibum memelas menatap kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

" sepertinya kau harus membantu kibum kyu?!" ucap heechul.

" biar bagaimanapun sekarang dia adalah suamimu kan?!" tambah ryeowook.

" lagipula kau belum tau julukan luhan sebenarnya?!" ucap yesung.

" julukan, memangnya apa julukannya?!" ucap kyuhyun tak terima pasalnya dia mendapat julukan si evil kyuhyun dan kyuhyun biasa-biasa saja kok dengan itu, memang sehebat apa julukan untuk luhan.

" si tangan pembunuh" ucap kelimanya serempak dan bergidik ngeri setelahnya.

TBC

Huft...lizz harus berusaha publish nih karena sinyal ponsel pintar lizz hilang timbul mulu kan kesel jadinya. Oh ya yang minta supaya lizz balas satu persatu reviewan kalian lizz bakal bales di edisi "Dark" aja ya hehehe.

Oke lizz juga bakal pasang target di chap ini, cukup **20** review bakal lizz lanjutin next chap dan untuk sider terima kasih udah baca dan di tunggu juga lo reviewan pertama kalian, lizz juga mengucapkan selamat datang untuk reader baru anyeong^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : chocolate strawberry.**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : kim heechul, kim ryeowook, choi siwon, Kim Brother's**

 **Warning : hati-hati typo(s) masih ada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reding ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[L_Liel_Lawliet]**

Kyuhyun mematung menatap cermin saat sadar jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Benar saja perasaan anehnya terbukti benar setelah Kyuhyun menatap refleksi mengerikan tampilan berjuta warna yang menempel pada tubuhnya. "Apa-apaan ini?! astaga rambutku, kulit bahkan gigiku juga~siapa yang berani bersikap menyebalkan pada yang mulia Cho Kyuhyun? Aish...menyebalkan!" raung kyuhyun murka saat selesai mandi, tanpa sengaja saat dia menatap cermin hal mengerikan terpantul di sana dan entah kenapa surai coklat madunya berubah warna menjadi hijau tosca, gigi putihnya berubah menjadi warna hitam mengelikan dan kulit wajahnya berubah menjadi kuning cerah. Kyuhyun tak yakin bagaimana warna itu bisa menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan curiga Kyuhyun memeriksa sabun mandi, pasta gigi dan shampo miliknya dan benar saja masing-masing benda itu mengeluarkan gel berwarna sama seperti yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Dia ingin mati rupanya!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamarnya masih dengan mengunakan jubah mandinya, berjalan menghentak dengan aura membunuh langsung menuju ke arah kamar Luhan. Kyuhyun tau pasti si cabe busuk itu yang melakukan semua hal menyebalkan ini padanya, awas saja jika Kyuhyun dapat menangkapnya nanti pasti akan Kyuhyun injak-injak sampai gepeng.

" hhmmppttt...ada apa denganmu, Kyuhyun hyung?! Kau terlihat—err...luar biasa ppfftt..." tanya Myungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat penampakan Kyuhyun yang terlihat konyol pagi itu.

"Diam kau~berani kau mengatakan sepatah kata lagi akan ku buang mulutmu ke tempat sampah, L." ancam Kyuhyun sengit.

Myungsoo langsung diam tak berani mengeluarkan suara atau bahkan menyengir dan membuat gestur mengunci mulutnya sendiri lalu mengantonginya di saku kemeja.

" wah...wah...penampilanmu sungguh luar biasa pagi ini, rival. Ku harap Kibum hyung tidak terkejut dan terkena serangan jatung mendadak gara-gara melihat tampilan konyolmu, ckck kasian aku harap dia tabah dan tidak langsung menceraikanmu setelah melihat ini, kau kelihatan seperti alien idiot dari negeri super bodoh hihihi" ejek Luhan secara terang-terangan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sejuta makna sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Menceraikan aku? Bhaks— jangan bermimpi rusa idiot, meski seperti apapun Bentuk ku, Kibum pasti tidak akan pernah menceraikanku asal kau tau bodoh...kau si rubah licik menyebalkan, aku tau ini adalah kerjaanmu, kau mau mati hah, ayo mengakulah jika tidak aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan pernah ingin hidup setelah ini?!" teriak kyuhyun murka dengan wajah berjuta warna tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

"Kalau memang iya! Kenapa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku, jangan terlalu sensitif jadi orang, aku hanya sekedar ingin bersikap akrab denganmu, ayolah masak gara-gara joke seperti ini kau marah, seperti anak kecil saja, dasar tidak dewasa!" Luhan kembali memanasi Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya yang kelihatan sama berbisanya dengan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu! Anak kecil bhak's. Baiklah-baiklah akan ku tunjukan bagaimana cara bermain anak kecil itu seperti apa, kemarilah Luhan!" Kyuhyun menyingsingkan lengan jubah mandinya berniat sekali untuk menghajar Luhan saat itu juga.

"Sepertinya Luhan memang sengaja melakukannya" santai Jong Dae memakan makanannya tanpa sedikitpun terpengaruh dengan pertengkaran dua uke tersebut.

"memang, siapa lagi pelakunya! memang itukan yang di harapkan Luhan, sumpah Kyuhyun hyung terlihat konyol sekali, astaga perutku sakit menahan tawa!" Myungsoo terkikik pelan membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan sendok tepat ke dahi Myungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu brengsek. Kau ingin wajahmu berubah jadi bokong hah" desis Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengancam.

Myungsoo mendelik ngeri saat membayangkan wajahnya akan Kyuhyun rubah menjadi bokong, "Tidak—sial, ini sakit sekali" sahut Myungsoo dengan wajah kelewat datarnya kemudian memakan makanannya dalam diam tak ingin mendapat serangan susulan dari Kyuhyun. asal kalian tau, merupakan cobaan besar bagi Myungsoo agar tak tertawa saat wajahnya teralihkan dan menatap paras Kyuhyun yang cerah berjuta warna. Untuk saat ini berpura-pura buta dan tuli adalah hal yang terbaik agar terhindar dari masalah.

Kibum dan Kangin berjalan beriringan dan terlibat sebuah percakapan serius tentang saham, perusahaan dan pemecahan masalah dan bla bla bla yang authornya sendiripun tak paham.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat suara jeritan dan teriakan Luhan serta Kyuhyun seperti menendang gendang telingah mereka. keduanya tampak terbengong dengan wajah bertanya heran, menatap Kyuhyun dan Luhan yang sedang bertarung sengit saling melempar teriakan super dan halilintar imajiner dari matanya jambakan, tendakan dan sikap anarkis lainnya, seolah tak ingin memgalah satu sama lain. mungkin suatu keberuntungan jika mereka tidak saling membunuh dan membantai hingga salah satu dari mereka terkapar dengan anggota tubuh yang sudah terpisah dari badan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hentikan!" Kangin berseru dengan nada yang cukup berwibawa, berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Luhan.

Kibum terdiam menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, bawah ke atas setelahnya dia sedikit mengaruk dagunya dan tersenyum aneh sambil mengangguk-angguk melihat Tampilan baru Kyuhyun pagi itu. "Kau keren?! Apa ini kejutan untukku, Kyu?" tanya Kibum dengan cengiran mengoda.

"Keren pantatku, apa kau buta istrimu ini ah...bukan, maksudku suamimu ini sedang di kerjai hah...lihat~gigiku berwarna hitam dan kulit wajahku jadi seperti warna kulit Pikachu, bodoh darimana segi kekerenannya, dan rambutku jadi seperti lumut yang terkena muntahan." semprot Kyuhyun kesal. "Ini ulah manusia bodoh dan paling idiot sedunia, Xi Luhan ayo mengakulah, brengsek..." teriak kyuhyun marah, sementara Kibum hanya melihat kyuhyun intens dengan tatapan anehnya seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Bisakah kau tak mengunakan kata-kata kasar seperti itu Kyu!" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Deg

"A—apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh Kibum. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak pernah memiliki maksud untuk membuat Kibum marah. Jujur Kyuhyun merasa sedikit takut jika membuat Kibum marah karena sampai sekarang Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah mendapati suami datarnya itu marah ataupun menatap dengan tatapan super datar pada dirinya seperti saat ini. Jangan-jangan apa yang di katakan Luhan pada akhirnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Kibum tidak suka dengan penampilannya saat ini dan berencana untuk menceraikannya. Tidak, pasti bukan karena hal itu, apa memang karena nada bicaranya terlalu kasar. Tapi kan inilah Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, harusnya Kibum sudah hapal bagaimana kelakuannya saat marah, lagipula bukankah pantas bagi Kyuhyun jika marah saat dengan keterlaluannya Luhan mengerjainya habis-habisan seperti saat ini. Tapi jika sampai gara-gara ini dia di ceraikan, bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Tanpa Kibum—tidak...tidak...Kyuhyun bukannya takut di ceraikan tapi...hei...sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi menghayati perannya sebagai istri maksudnya sebagai suami seperti ini. Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun rasa dirinya mulai gila saat ini.

Terlihat sekali Luhan menatapnya dengan seringai puas yang tercetak di bibirnya. Semua orang diam tak bersuara melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun rela menjual jiwanya dan menukarnya dengan bom nuklir dan meledakkannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan dan menertawai mayat Luhan dengan sangat biadab, Kyuhyun sangat kesal.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah datar dinginnya, menatap Kyuhyun intens bahkan tatapan bosannyapun sudah lenyap dan menghilang dari wajahnya kini. Entah kenapa Kibum jadi terlihat sedikit menakutkan di mata Kyuhyun, pasalnya Kibum tak pernah sekalipun menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti itu, bahkan saat dengan bringasnya Kyuhyun menganiyaya atau berbuat anarkis padanya, Kibum masih santai-santai saja dan bisa menerima dengan lapang dada seolah memang itu adalah takdirnya. Tapi kenapa ekspresinya yang sekarang sangat berbeda.

jika Kibum sampai marah padanya Bukankah ini gawat. Apa Kyuhyun keterlaluan kali ini, tapi apa salahnya, dia yang suka mengumpat seseorang tanpa pandang bulu kan memang sudah biasa, lagipula Kyuhyun tak berbuat kasar pada siapapun saat ini dia hanya bersikap kasar pada Luhan yang memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Saat Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan segala kegugupan, ketakutan dan segala pikiran buruknya, Kibum melangkah semakin mendekati Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba saja Kibum menjulurkan jemari tangannya menuju ke arah wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin, apa Kibum akan memukulku?!" inner Kyuhyun bertanya panik entah pada siapa. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya seakan berdetak dengan irama cepat hingga tanpa sadar pemuda manis dengan surai karamel itu memundurkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Bahkan Kyuhyunpun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya erat seolah pasrah menerima pukulan Kibum yang tak kunjung datang melainkan tubuhnya yang di rengkuh erat oleh sebuah tangan kokoh dengan tubuh tegap berototnya yang terlihat membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun heran, Bukan tamparan Kyuhyun malah mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat di pagi harinya menyebalkan.

"Eh..." Kyuhyun membuka kedua iris selelehan caramel miliknya, terkejut saat melihat Kibum memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Meskipun kau terlihat aneh dan konyol pagi ini, aku tetap mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku Kibum sambil menahan tawanya di antara tulang selangkah kyuhyun yang masih melonggoh tak jelas,seperti terkejut dengan sikap Kibum padanya.

Sementara Kibum tampak mendusal di antara ceruk leher Kyuhyun seraya menikmati aroma memabukan dari istri terkasihnya. Setelah itu Kibum mendongakan wajahnya yang masih menampilkan ekspresi gelinya seraya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sayang setelahnya menangkup dan mencium mesrah bibir Kyuhyun yang terdiam terkejut dengan aksi yang di lakukan Kibum padanya secara bertubi-tubi, oh—semoga saja jantung Kyuhyun masih cukup kuat untuk menahan segala gejolak perasaan saat Kibum kembali memberinya kejutan pagi ini.

Melihat hal itu membuat Luhan berdesis tidak suka dengan bola mata yang berkaca, sakit hati sepertinya. Tentu saja, setelah segala macam usaha yang di lakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, bukan hati atau cinta Kibum yanh dia dapatkan melainkan hanya sebuah kekecewaan berat saat Kibum dan Kyuhgun malah semakin lengket saja.

Kibum mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengamn tatapan berterimakasih, "Apa yang terjadi dengan gigimu? astaga Lu kau membuat Kyuhyunku terlihat semakin mengemaskan!" ucapnya dan kembali tertawa lucu saat melihat warna gigi kyuhyun yang menghitam saat bibirnya terbuka sedikit setelah Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya. Niatnya Kibum ingin mencium Kyuhyun tapi setelah jelas melihat warna gigi Kyuhyun, niatnyapun dia urungkan karena terhalang rasa geli yang mengelitik.

" yak...ber—berhenti tertawa sekarang juga bodoh?!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah saat melihat Kibum semakin tertawa keras berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan bisa-bisa warna merah di pipinya yang masih berwarna kuning.

"Wow, wajahmu berubah jadi orange, Kyu. Seperti jeruk segar!"

Kyuhyun memukul Kibum dengan beringas. "Hei...hei...hentikan" ucap Kibum menangkap kedua tangan Kyuhyun di udara, menghentikan pemukulan yang di lakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya sebelum tubuh Kibum remuk akibat amukan dari istri cantik dan mengerikan seperti Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap kyuhyun intens dengan senyum tipis yang tersunggih di bibirnya kemudian menarik tubuh kyuhyun dan menciumnya sekali lagi membuat kyuhyun kembali terkejut dan membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Bahkan sorak-sorakan sepupu Kibum terdengar semakin heboh.

"Apapun bentukmu aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu atau melepaskanmu, jadi jangan pernah berfikir kau bisa lepas dariku Ny. Kim" ucap Kibum santai melepas cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempat dan berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah Yesung berada. Bahkan Kibum malah terkekeh senang saat saudara sepupunya tampak bersorak senang melihat aksi Kibum yang terlihat keres di pagi itu, tanpa menyadari tatapan yang terlihat mengerikan yang di lemparkan Luhan ke arah Kyuhyun dan sekitarnya.

Tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang mendalam. Luhan menangis dan menjerit keras, setelahnya dia mengangkat meja makan dan menggulingkannya dalam sekali hempasan, seolah dia telah mendapat kekuatan super power entah darimana, hingga membuat seluruh meja makan terjungkir balik dengan makanan tumpah dan berserakan di lantai membuat beberapa orang terdiam dan terkejut namun setelahnya ekspresi wajah mereka kembali datar saat tau jika pelakunya adalah seorang Xi Luhan.

"Sial aku masih lapar" Jongdae meruntuk protes.

"Padahal hari ini ada lasagna" tambah Yesung dengan wajah lesu menatap seloyang lasagna yang sudah tak tertolong lagi di lantai.

"Luhan sialan, aku bahkan belum memakan satu suap pun!" Myungsoo mengerutu dan melemparkan sendok garpunya sembarangan dengan wajah lemah, letih lesunya.

"Aku bahkan lupa jika ada dia disini?!" ucap Kibum menutup telingahnya dengan sikap kelewat santai dan menyeret Kyuhyun untuk segera menyingkir dari ruang makan.

Sementara Kangin hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi wajah lelah dan berusaha untuk bisa menenangkan Luhan kembali jika tidak bisa di pastikan jika rumahnya akan hancur tidak lama lagi.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"uhg..." erang kyuhyun saat merasakan perutnya mulai kembali mulas dan serasa di remas-remas terasa sakit dan perih.

"Perut bodoh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?!" tanya kyuhyun seraya memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba melilit sejak pagi. Perasaan kyuhyun makan dengan benar dan tidak sedang mengkonsumsi makanan yang membuat perutnya mulas secara berlebihan dan berkepanjangan seperti ini hingga membuat dia bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau sudah minum obat Kyu?!" tanya Kibum yang sedari tadi setia menunggui istrinya dengan sabar yang kini terlihat terlentang di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja dasar bodoh, pertanyaanmu membuatku tambah kesal saja" sentak Kyuhyun jengkel entah kenapa moodnya tiba-tiba rusak mendadak pagi itu.

"Hihihihihahahahaha" tawa senang terdengar mengelegar di depan pintu kamar KiHyun couple yang telah terbuka dengan lebar entah sejak kapan.

"cih...hei, manusia permen karet kenapa kau tertawa di depan pintu kamarku seperti orang idiot hah...kau merusak pandangan mataku saja, sana hush...hush...menjauh dariku, menyebalkan" bentak Kyuhyun dengan nada kelewat sangar menatap Luhan yang kini sedang cemberut tak suka karena di katai manusia permen karet idiot oleh manusia konyol seperti Kyuhyun.

"memangnya kenapa?! ini juga akan menjadi kamarku nanti setelah kau tak ada dan aku yang akan mengantikan posisimu di samping Kibum hyung asal kau tahu saja, cepat atau lambat akulah yang akan menjadi istri Kibum hyung" ucap Luhan dengan nada sing a songnya bahkan hidungnya terlihat kembang kempis mengeluarkan udara dan menghisapnya secara brutal seraya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berkacak pingang membuat pose menantang ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kesal dan sebuah tanduk samar terlihat muncul di atas kepala pemuda bersurai karamel itu karena geram setengah mati dengan bocah permen karet yang tampak tidak tau diri sekali.

"Kurang ajar, dia ingin mati cepat rupanya..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengeram dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya. "jadi kau menyumpaiku untuk cepat mati begitu?!" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi dengan tanduk imajiner yang muncul di kepalanya. Kyuhyun mendengus keras menatap Luhan dengan sikap yang kelewat angkuhnya.

"Dengarkan yang akan aku katakan ini baik-baik, manusia permen karet idiot XI LUHAN BAKA, sampai kapanpun meski dunia berputar dari arah sebaliknya, meski kau menangis dan memohon padaku, meski Hyukkie tobat dan membakar semua DVD yadongnya. KIM KIBUM adalah milikku, kau atau siapapun tak akan ku biarkan untuk mendekatinya barang sedikitpun atau aku akan melakukan tindakan yang akan kau sesali seumur hidupmu dan ingat sampai kapanpun seorang CHO kYUHYUN akan berumur panjang dan tidak akan pernah mati dengan mudah jadi teruslah bermimpi untuk menunggui dudanya Kibum karena itu tak akan terjadi, bahkan jika dia mati mendadak mayatnyapun tak akan kuberikan padamu HaH DENGAR ITU pasang telingamu baik-baik." teriak Kyuhyun dengan wajah puas setelah menatap pemuda mungil yang kini sedang bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa kesalnya, sementara Kibum menatap takjub Kyuhyun yang kini malah asyik tersenyum senang dengan kegembiraan yang berlebihan di kedua manik kelamnya, bahkan Kibum sudah ber 'WOW' ria seraya bertepuk tangan heboh saking terkejut dan senangnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat spectakuler sekali di telinganya, meski Kibum juga sedikit meringis saat kyuhyun mengatakan "mayatnya Kibum" dengan penuh percaya diri seolah mengkukuhkan jika dirinya benar-benar akan mati dan menjadi mayat tak lama lagi, bukankah ironis sekali, kenapa keberadaan Kibum yang jadi serba salah sekarang.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan wajah angkuhnya mendekati Luhan dan membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Luhan seraya menyeringai puas, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar tangis Luhan yang memekakan telingah di sertai suara langkah kaki Kangin yang datang terburu-buru menghampiri dan berusaha menenangkan tangisan maha dasyat Luhan di sore itu.

Luhan masih menangis dan meneriakan sumpah serapah dan rencananya yang akan membuat Kyuhyun merasakan hidup segan mati tak mau dan sakit perut yang di derita Kyuhyun sore itu juga sepertinya pembalasan dari luhan Karena kegagalan rencananya di pagi hari tadi.

"uh...perutku, yak Kim idiot lakukan sesuatu bodoh, kemana wajah datar dinginmu itu pergi hah?!, kenapa sekarang wajahmu berubah menjadi sangat mengelikan seperti manusia yang tak memiliki otak" omel Kyuhyun saat mendapati Kibum yang sedang menyengir aneh menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun acuh dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memenuhi pangilan alamnya dan berniat bersemedi lagi di atas closet saat perutnya kembali melilit.

"Ya ampun aku tak pernah bermimpi jika akan menikah muda dan hidup dengan istri berisik tapi mengemaskan seperti Kyuhyun!" kekeh Kibum dengan tubuh telentang di atas ranjang.

"Hei—Kyu, ayo bikin anak yang banyak! Aku mau selusin!" Kibum berteriak heboh.

"Apa katamu? Mau mati? Kau pikir aku hewan ternak! Sialan kau Kim kibum! Cepat carikan aku obat sebelum aku mati dan agar aku bisa memberimu selusin anak!"

Kibum terkekeh dan tanpa di suruh dua kali Kibum bergegas menuju apotik terdekat.

Tbc


End file.
